Through the Looking Glass Once More
by Aras Potter
Summary: After Alice left Underland, she found herself falling into depression. Some even think she is mad. So, she decides it is time to travel back to Underland. This time, she won't be going home. Tim Burton Version. Alice/Hatter
1. The Book

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

~Alice

Alice thought that the longer she stared at the book, the less real it would become. It had a very badly drawn picture of a little girl with blond locks on the cover, and it said _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_ in large, curly letters. It was her story, the first part of it anyway, that she had written and passed on to a man who would publish it for her. Lewis Carroll had done just that, and she supposed she was thankful for that.

Alice had been writing her book for a very long time. It had helped her clutch onto Underland and her good friends. But now, it was finished and published, and Margaret was getting terribly impatient with her.

"Alice," she could hear her sister saying. "Don't you think it's high time you got on with your life. Your silly book is published, you're perfectly content. Why is it that you sulk in your bedroom all the time, doing nothing but staring out the window?"

Well, Alice had tried to tell her sister. Tried to tell her that it wasn't really a silly book, it was real, and she simply had to find her way back. Well, that had been one very narrow escape from the madhouse.

Leaning her head against the window pane, Alice continued to stare at the book. She had read it over and over, hoping that it would help her get back to Underland. However, it hadn't, and here she stood, with a sigh escaping her lips and nothing but the old blue dress she wore to remember those wonderful days.

For such wonderful days they had been! Even if she had thought it all to be a dream when she was last there, it had been nice. Especially the time she'd spent at the white queens palace, oh what fun indeed! Everything was white and beautiful, and even though she'd had Frabjous Day weighing heavily upon her shoulders, she'd enjoyed her stay. She especially missed talking to the Mad Hatter. He had been such a close friend. She even thought she might have stayed, in those last moments while looking at his sad face, and green eyes… those intriguing green eyes…

"Knock knock," said a voice at Alice's door, pulling her from her thoughts. "Alice, it's time- oh good Lord."

Alice turned to see Margaret entering the room, looking disappointed.

"Alice Kingsleigh, I don't know how many times I've told you, you are not to were this dress," she pulled on the skirt of Alice's old blue dress. "It brings back bad memories for you."

"No it doesn't," replied Alice, carefully avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Oh yes it does, Alice, and don't you lie to me. Every time you were it, you wake up in the middle of the night, screaming about a jabberwocky!"

"But Margaret, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Alice. Ever since you wrote that book," she pointed dramatically to the book on Alice's dresser, "you've gone-"

She stopped and closed her eyes tiredly as Alice's filled with rage. "Gone what, Margaret? Go on say it! Batty? Round the bend? _Mad?_"

"Alice-"

"No! Don't Alice me! I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not mad!" Alice snatched up the book. "It was real Margaret. Maybe you will not believe me, or maybe you'll lock me up, but it was real, and I'm going to get back someday!"

Breathing heavily, Alice slammed the book back on her dresser. Then, she turned away, breathed in deeply, and turned back around.

"Was there something you needed to tell me?" Alice asked, the calm descending upon her again.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's time to go to Lord Ascot's dinner party," replied Margaret in a shaking voice. She was turned away from Alice and was wiping tears from her eyes. She turned around to face her once more. "Please change, you really need something more respectable than that anyway."

Alice nodded, and Margaret turned to leave.

"Margaret," called Alice. Margaret stopped at the door. Alice ran quickly to her and threw her arms around her sisters neck. "I'm sorry. I'll try to keep this from you. I really probably am mad." She laughed.

Margaret smiled in a very sad way. "Probably. But you remember what dad told us."

"All the best people are," Alice replied, smiling.

Margaret nodded, then left. Alice, with a deep sigh, went to her mirror to fix her hair, which had become quite mangled in her fit. Just as she was about to turn away, she thought she saw something in the mirror.

Maybe it had been a trick of the light, or maybe it had just been because she had been thinking of it earlier, or maybe she really was mad, but she was certain that there had been a pair of eyes in the mirror that weren't hers. A pair of green, intriguing, mad eyes.


	2. A Most Unfortunate Dinner Party

"I bet if Mother were around, she'd have gotten you into some proper clothing for a dinner party," said Margaret, staring disdainfully at Alice's outfit.

"Oh, she would have tried," replied Alice mildly. She had worn a grayish-white gown with buttons up the front that hung really quite low, for her sister's standards, anyway.

"Everyone knows that it is proper to wear dark colors to a dinner party," replied Margaret, who was wearing a dark blue gown with a high collar and brown buttons from the top to bottom.

"And if everyone decided it was proper to wear a dead fish on their head, I suppose you would do that as well?" Alice replied, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Margaret looked very much like their mother as she pursed her lips in a disapproving way.

"Oh would you relax Margaret," sighed Alice. "Everyone already expects me to be a bit out of the ordinary. After all, I've already turned down a man's hand nearly two years ago, I work for my father's agency (and girls hardly ever _work_ at all, you know that), and half the guests are bound to know that I swim in that old pond in nothing but my knickers!"

"Alice!" exclaimed Margaret.

Alice giggled.

"Well," began Margaret, "you and I both know that you're a bit…" she trailed off and looked nervously at Alice.

"Off my rocker?" Alice finished, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, something like that. But why can't we just keep that between us two? Why must the entire world think that you're a little… odd."

Their conversation was cut short as the carriage came to a lurching stop. Before she stepped out, Alice smiled at Margaret and replied "I suppose because I am a little odd."

* * *

Alice had always thought dinner parties to be dreadfully boring, but she thought this one may well have been the worst she'd ever been too. She was thinking that even before Eric came up to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"Eric," she said halfheartedly. "How are you sir?"

"Couldn't be better, Alice, couldn't be better," he replied boomingly. "Say," he said, growing quieter and leaning in closer. "I finished your book."

Alice smiled at him as she looked for a way to escape. "Oh yes, and what did you think?"

"Well, to be honest," he said, glancing around to make sure he was not overheard. "It was really quite strange."

"Oh, well, it was supposed to be," Alice replied. "You see, Wonderland is a strange place."

"Yes indeed, with the strangest people," laughed Eric. "I mean, animals that can talk? That cat who grinned? And what an odd duck that Hatter was."

"Don't talk about him like that," Alice said quickly. "Yes, he is odd, but he is a very good person, and I'd rather people not be terribly mean to him just because he was a bit mad."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Why, Alice, you talk about him as though he is a real person."

Alice couldn't understand it. Her emotions were getting the best of her today. Why, if Eric thought that Alice thought that the Hatter was a real person (which, of course, he was) he would say that she was mad. Then, well, who knows, but Alice was fairly sure that she wouldn't escape a trip to the asylum this time.

She blinked quickly and shook her head as though she were shaking water out of it. "Of course not," she snapped. "But don't you know, authors get extremely attached to their characters. So attached that sometimes they seem real."

Eric's eyebrows went even higher, but he said nothing.

"Anyway, the way I wrote my character was supposed to show that he was a bit odd, but never the less a good man."

Eric twisted his lips as though there were something sour between them. "Yes well, I suppose. However, I'll tell you one thing about your book. It was good of you to ask that Carroll man to act as though he wrote it."

"What are you saying?" asked Alice, suddenly feeling as though she may get very angry very soon.

"Well, just that, if it had been a woman writing the book, then it would have never sold."

Alice's jaw dropped, and for a moment she could say nothing. Then, drawing herself up as tall as she could get, she said "let's get something straight. I could have published that book under my name if I had wanted to, and plenty of people would have read it. Women can do whatever they like, especially me. I mean look at me, I've been to China and back! I'm an associate in my fathers old trading company! I am a woman of action, and I do whatever I please. So don't even think that I ever need men to do my dirty work, I only asked Carroll to publish that book for me because Margaret asked me to at least do that for her so I didn't look completely crazy, but let me tell you, no more! No more doing anything for anybody but me!"

As Alice finished her speech, she noticed that the room had fallen silent. She looked around at everyone and saw shocked, or angry faces in every direction. However, her eyes fell on one face. One face that was shocked, and angry, and hurt, all at the same time. Margaret's eyes shone with tears and her nostrils flared slightly, a habit she had whenever she tried to stop herself from crying.

Alice closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then said quietly, "I have to go." She rushed for the door, then turned around, glanced about the room, and located Lord Ascot. "Thank you for the fine evening, she said, then she ran out the door into the rainy night.


	3. Goodbyes

**A/N: **Hello everybody. I'd like to apologize that my story's off to a bit of a slow start. Don't worry, she'll be in Underland soon. Also, if you're really looking forward to seeing the Hatter, I have to tell you that you won't see him for a little while, but be patient with me! Don't anybody go crying "off with her head!"

Please review! I love reviews, they make my day brighter.

Aras

* * *

Alice put on her blue dress beneath her night gown and lay beneath the covers, waiting for her sister, and waiting for the storm.

As soon as she'd arrived home, Alice had found her little leather bound diary where she had been writing a sequel to her first book. She added some notes at the beginning, as she had finally remembered how she had gotten there the second time, and then some notes at the end, where she hadn't quite finished it. She had faith that Lewis Carroll would be able to fill in the rest. He had quite proven himself when he'd written that poem about the jabberwocky after she'd described it to him.

She had bound up the diary and the notes and put them in a package marked "To Lewis Carroll," then slid it all into her top drawer, where she was sure it would be found sooner or later.

So that was one thing that she wouldn't have to worry about anymore.

She was only staying because she wanted to say goodbye. Now that her mother was gone, the only thing that kept her living in England was Margaret… and the fact that she wasn't sure how to get back to Underland anyway. However, she thought she had that particular problem worked out. It had occurred to her when she'd seen the Hatter's eyes earlier that day.

Now, the other problem, her sister, seemed to have solved itself as well. Margaret was disappointed, mad, upset with Alice. It was no wonder why. Alice had been a terrible sister as of late, and she could completely sympathize with Margaret. However, after her explosion at Lord Ascot's dinner party… well Alice was positive that this time she would not be forgiven. This time, it was the asylum for sure.

She finally heard carriage wheels stop outside their house, and she held her breath.

"Oh, Lowell, did you see Alice," came Margaret's worried voice. It was faint, as it was coming from downstairs, but Alice could hear the words clearly.

"Yes, I had only just arrived home from my business meeting when she came in, soaking wet, and rushed up the stairs," Lowell replied in his greasy voice.

"Well, did you go and check on her?" asked Margaret.

Alice laughed a little at that. As though Lowell would suddenly get a conscience. He had stopped his affair long ago, but Alice still never liked him.

"No, I thought it best to leave her to her own devices."

"All right, then, I'll go check on her," said Margaret. Alice could her the swishing of her skirt and her light footsteps on the stairs.

There was a light tap on the door and Alice softly said, "come in."

Margaret let herself in and sat on the end of Alice's giant bed. For a moment, Alice could see the little girl that used to play with her behind the worry lines and the hairs that were starting to turn white, but then, she disappeared, and Alice once again just saw the sad person that her sister had become.

For a while, the two sisters just stared at each other. There was no talking, only staring. Then Margaret sighed. "Alice, I just don't know what to do with you."

Alice just shook her head. "You won't have to worry about that anymore, Margaret. I leave tonight."

Margaret just looked confused. Alice slid out from under the covers and sat on top, cross legged. Very un-lady like and all, but she supposed that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I'm going back to Underland, Margaret. No don't try to interrupt," she said quickly as Margaret opened her mouth to speak. "Tonight, I go through the looking glass," she pointed to her long mirror. "I only stayed to say goodbye, and I love you, but I really must get back. There is nothing left for me here but a sister who doesn't believe me anymore and wants to send me to the madhouse."

"Alice," began Margaret once more.

"No, no," said Alice. "I realize that that is what you are thinking of doing. So, I will take my leave tonight." She pointed once more to the mirror. "Maybe someday you will follow me."

Now Margaret looked really nervous. "Alice, I'm going to give you one last chance to stop this crazy babble."

Alice shook her head sadly. "It's not crazy talk Margaret, I'm really going back. Tonight. Through that mirror."

Margaret sighed sadly. "I had hoped so dearly that it wouldn't come down to this. Tomorrow, Alice dear, I want you to pack up your things. We'll go see Dr. Rhoals and see what he says, then we might have to commit you after all."

Alice just nodded, knowing that she'd be gone long before that.

Margaret stood to leave, and Alice stood as well. "Margaret, my dear sister," said Alice, placing her hand against her sister's face. "I do love you, no matter what."

Margaret smiled her sad smile and sighed her sad sigh. "I know Alice."

The two hugged for a very long time and for a moment, Alice had second thoughts about heading back. However, then she realized that it was back to Underland, or off to the asylum. So she put in all the things that she had left unsaid: how sorry she was that she had to leave her sister, how sorry she was that everyone thought her mad, and how much she would truly miss Margaret.

They finally pulled away and Margaret smiled at Alice once more. "Sleep well, sister."

Alice nodded and watched her sister leave. Margaret closed the door tightly and Alice heard the click of a key, as though it would keep Alice from leaving. Once Alice heard her footsteps receding down the stairs, she walked to the mirror and studied it for a moment.

For such a long time she had wondered how she'd gotten to Underland that second time when she was younger. Then, staring at her mirror, she'd noticed those familiar green eyes; those eyes that she found disturbingly beautiful. Then was when she'd remembered everything. So now she just had to re-create her first trip through the looking glass.

She stared at the mirror and decided there was nothing extraordinary about it after all. Just a mirror, she supposed, nothing truly exceptional. She pressed her hand against it experimentally. Nothing, it stayed firmly on the cool surface.

"Alright," she said aloud. "What exactly was going on when I went through the first time?"

She had written it all down, how she was talking to her kitten about Wonderland and how wonderful it would be if she could simply step through the glass, and how hard she had wished she could…

So, Alice began to wish. She closed her eyes and thought hard of Underland, of her friends like Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Chess, the March Hare, Mallymkun, the White Rabbit, even the Bandersnatch she had stolen from the Red Queen. Then she thought of Hatter, and those green eyes and his wild hair and strange hat, and she wished so hard that she could step through the glass and into wonderland.

She opened her eyes and noted that the mirror still looked exceptionally ordinary. However, this time when she placed her hand on it, it slid straight through. She smiled and took a step forward, right through the looking glass.


	4. Looking for a Madman

**A/N:** I update fast, don't I? ;) I have actually have a lot of chapters done, and I just wanted to get them out there as fast as possible. I'll be stretching it out a little after this, though. I need to make sure that there's some anticipation for the stories, right?

Once again, be patient with me. Hatter's coming in soon!

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them so much and I'm glad to see that everyone has such a positive response. Please keep them coming!

Aras

* * *

Alice found herself not at all where she'd found herself her first time through the looking glass. The first time, she'd gone through to a lovely looking glass house; this time, she found herself in a garden. This time, also, she was the right size, so the flowers that had been so tall once were normal size flowers. Of course, this didn't stop them all from exclaiming "why, it's Alice! She's back!"

Alice smiled and curtsied to them quickly. "I'm afraid I'm a bit mixed up, can you point out the way to the March Hare's home?"

One of the flowers hid her mouth with a leaf and whispered into the other flowers ear, at which point they both giggled.

Alice looked at them in confusion. "I'm sorry, is there something funny?"

"No, no," said the tallest flower. "Nothing funny at all."

"But you were definitely laughing," Alice argued.

"Oh, so these days a flower can't laugh without being accused of something?"

Alice threw up her hands. Barely five minutes into Underland and things were already not making any sense.

"Could you please just point the way to the March Hare's? I'd really like to see him," Alice relied.

"And the Hatter too?" asked one of the shorter flowers, smiling a little.

"Well, yes, I suppose," replied Alice slowly. "I mean, they're always together, well, most of the time I mean. Why?"

"That way," said all the flowers at once, pointing down a path that had just appeared there.

Alice frowned. The flowers were being awfully strange, and they had definitely not answered her question. "I said, Why? Why did you ask about the Hatter?"

"Out of our garden already, you weed," said the tallest of the flowers. "We showed you the way, now go that way and leave us be."

Alice's frown deepened, but she stomped away from the flowers, feeling rather childish as she did so. Once she had gotten out of the garden, she found herself in a wood. This looked very familiar to her, so she smiled and followed the path.

She thought that any moment she might here the humming of the Hare's record player, but it didn't seem to come. She wandered through the forest, which was definitely less dark than it had been before, under the Red Queen's rule, but was still a bit gloomy. She stared around at the sad trees which hung with sad leaves and desperately hoped that she wasn't getting lost.

"Well, well, look who it is," said a sly voice from behind her. Alice turned around to see the Cheshire cat appear slowly behind her.

"Oh, Chess!" exclaimed Alice in excitement. "I'm so happy to see you!"

She rushed toward him and pulled him tightly into her arms, cuddling and cooing at him. He tried to break away from her embrace for a moment, then seemed to sigh, and nuzzled his head into her neck to appease her. Then, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke and rematerialized in a tree branch above her.

"It's been an awfully long time Alice," said the cat with raised eyebrows. Somehow he managed a slightly stern look even with his grin.

Alice nodded. "Oh, I know. But Chess, there was just so much to do! My mother… well, she's gone now, and my sister… well now she thinks I'm a bit mad…"

"Well, that means that you fit in all the better here," said the Cheshire Cat, grinning widely.

"Oh yes, that is very true," said Alice, smiling happily. "However, apparently being mad doesn't make it any easier to find one's way about Wonderland. I seem to be quite lost, as usual. Do you think you might be able to take me to the Hare and the Hatter?"

The cat grinned. "Well, I suppose, but Alice," said Chess, floating down beside her. He pulled at her skirt. "Do you realize that you are wearing a night dress?"

Alice looked down at the night gown that she had slid over her blue dress. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten." She slid out of it, so that she was only wearing her blue gown. "Better?"

Chess nodded, then disappeared. "Well, do come along, we've places to be," he said from where he'd re-appeared several feet away.

Alice smiled at the familiarity of the situation, then rushed after the cat.

"You know, Hatter and Time made up," said the Cheshire Cat lazily as the two walked. "That means that it's not always six o'clock for the Hatter."

"So he doesn't necessarily always have to have tea?" asked Alice, smiling.

"Precisely."

"Well, that is excellent," said Alice. "So, when we find him he may not be having tea at all, but instead be, maybe, making his hats? Or maybe doing the Futterwacken?"

"Well, just because he _can_ do those things now, doesn't mean he does," replied the cat, as though that was quite obvious.

Alice cocked her head. "So what does he do?"

The Cheshire Cat looked at her very seriously. "Why, I would think that was obvious." Alice shook her head, so he continued. "He waits for you, Alice."

Alice thought this through. She had certainly been hoping to find the Hatter where he usually was: sipping his tea at the March Hare's home. However, if he had the chance to do other things for a longer amount of time, then she thought he might take that chance.

"So, he could leave, but he stays at the March Hare's drinking tea all the time, just waiting for me?" asked Alice, finding this a fairly upsetting realization.

"Well, not always," replied the cat, thinking. "Sometimes he leaves on little quests. For example, just a few months ago, the queen asked him to travel to the other side of Underland and settle a dispute between a rogue bandersnatch and, well, your's truly. However, yes. He's usually there, and hardly ever leaves for more than a few days at a time."

"Oh, the poor Hatter!" exclaimed Alice. "I really feel terrible. He didn't have to wait for me, I would have found him!"

Alice began running, and the Cheshire Cat floated ahead of her as just a head. The two of them crashed through some branches and found themselves in a clearing with a long table set with too many cups, sugar bowls, and teapots. However, there was no one there. Alice rounded on the Cheshire Cat, hoping for an explanation. He merely shrugged.

"I guess it's one of those rare occasions on which he's left his post."

"Oh excellent," said Alice flopping down in the chair on the end. "So, now I suppose I'll just have to go looking for him after all. And if he is on a quest, he could be just about anywhere."

Chessur looked thoughtfully at his claws. "And why, may I ask, is it so important that you find him?"

Alice found that she couldn't quite answer this question, because she wasn't really sure herself.

"I suppose because he's my friend, and I'd very much like to see him," she replied after a moment.

"Indeed," said Chessur in his lazy voice. "Alright then, lead the way."

"Lead the way where?" asked Alice, growing increasingly more dismal.

"I don't know, isn't that up to you? You're the one looking for a madman."

Alice sighed. She didn't know where to start looking for a madman. Why, she hadn't the slightest idea. She stared down at the teapot in front of her. It was a pearly white color that reflected the sunlight off of it. It made a smile creep across her face.

"Let's go, Chess," she said, standing quickly.

"Where are we going?" asked Chessur dismally, for he had just poured himself a cup of tea.

Alice looked out past the wood. "To the White Queen's Palace."


	5. Finding a Missing Piece

The closer that the Cheshire Cat and Alice got to the White Queen's Palace, the lighter things got. Deep in the wood it was dark, but as they got closer, the woods got brighter, the leaves on the trees became more yellow-green, and there were more and more flowers becoming increasingly more white.

There was silence as the two walked. To fill her time, Alice grabbed flowers as they passed different flowers bushes and wound them into a little crown to place on her head.

Finally, the pair broke from between the trees and Flower bushes and found the walkway leading to the palace right in front of them, inviting them in.

"Well, I suppose they'll be in court right now," said Chessur, looking up at the sky. "It's just before lunch, so if you hurry, you might catch them before they convene."

"You mean if _we_ hurry," said Alice, grabbing him up in her arms. He squirmed again, but seemed to agree to being carried like a normal cat.

Alice rushed down the giant path that lead to the front doors of the palace. Trees completely filled with pink blossoms lined the path and Alice took in their sweet scent. She loved the feeling of the smooth marble path beneath her feet, and the sounds of the wind gently kissing the trees. It was all Underland, or her Wonderland.

The doors were just a bit ajar, and from within, Alice heard a familiar voice, the voice of Mirana, the White Queen.

Alice let herself into the palace, and watched the goings on of the court from behind a pillar.

The White Queen sat at her throne and was addressing three people. Two of the three were giant, white chess pieces, both knights. The third was a tall man with bright orange hair, a large top hat, and an overly eccentric suit. Alice smiled.

"I realize that it may be a dangerous task and may take up a fair bit of time," explained the White Queen. "However, it is extremely important that we make sure that Iracebeth has not done anything rash. These odd little quakes that we've been feeling, well, I just don't like the feel of it."

"Your majesty," said the Hatter, issuing a low bow. "I will, of course, travel immediately to see the Red Queen and make sure she is doing no mischief. It is my duty."

The White Queen looked doubtfully at him. "Hatter, I don't want you to make any rash decisions. After all, she may be back any day, and you may never know. Are you sure you'd rather leave than wait?"

The Hatter looked down at his feet. "I am sure. It appears she is not going to be back anytime soon."

Alice knew she had to do something, and quickly. She placed Chessur on the ground and stepped out from behind her pillar.

"Don't go."

The entire court turned to face her. The Hatter's eyes widened and a grin slowly spread across his face. Then he turned back to the Queen.

"I'd very much like to… retract that statement, your Majesty," he said. The Queen smiled and nodded. Then he looked back at Alice.

"And you're the right Alice, I hope?"

Alice rushed toward him and threw her arms around his neck, nearly bowling him over in the process. He recovered quickly and slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, with a smile on his face.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" he whispered to her.

Alice did not answer, but simply held him tighter.

* * *

For some reason, having Alice back made the Hatter feel happier, from the inside out. He hadn't necessarily been to different after she'd left. She'd promised to come back, so he'd waited. Inside he had held onto a little empty piece (he wasn't sure where it was, maybe his heart? Or perhaps his stomach…) and that empty piece that she had seemed to take with her made him a bit sadder, perhaps, and a bit quicker to anger. However, he had never been that much different. Just waiting.

However, now that she was back, and in his arms, he felt like the piece was back too. The sadness had left him, and the anger was gone.

Alice pulled out of the hug and held the Hatter at arm's length. "It's so wonderful to see you!" she said, inspecting him. Hatter wondered if he looked the same to her. She certainly didn't look the same. He thought it wasn't possible for her to look any more mature. However, it was true. Her eyes still had that glitter, but they looked a bit older and more worn. Her hair was shorter, he noted, by a good half-inch. And her face was pale. Paler than usual, that was. Hatter thought for sure that the world above was what made her pale, and that all she needed were just a few days of Underland.

And through all this, she was still beautiful.

"Hatter!" said Alice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm fine," the Hatter said. "I was just thinking of how wonderful it is to see you as well!"

"Of course you were," said Queen Mirana, stepping down from her throne, and turning Alice toward her to look at her. The Hatter felt a moment of jealousy. He didn't want Alice's eyes drawn from him for a second. However, it was the Queen, so he supposed he could allow it. "Oh Alice, dearest. It is very excellent to have you back."

"Your Majesty," said Alice, curtsying. "It is excellent to be back."

The White Queen smiled. "Well, now that you're back, I think you and Tarrant should have a chance to catch up. I on the other hand have to tend to my knights." She turned back to the two chess pieces.

Alice looked as though she would like to stay. That was one of the things that the Hatter liked best about her: she was curious. However, he knew that this was a matter that she didn't have to worry about at the time. He took her hand, and led her away as quickly as possible.

"But Hatter, what is going on with the Red Queen?" asked Alice quietly, as she followed him out of the room.

"Nothing to bother ourselves with just now," the Hatter replied quickly.

Alice shrugged and let herself be led out of the room, running slightly to keep up with the Hatter.

The two wandered the castle, Alice talking non-stop about how happy she was to see him, about the goings on in England, and about the places she'd been so far in Underland. Hatter realized that he didn't have to say much. He laughed and nodded and smiled when appropriate. However, all his focus was on his hand which was intertwined with Alice's. For some reason it made something inside him feel like it was fluttering, like suddenly his heart had grown wings. (Or maybe it was his stomach?)

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, the Hatter is back everyone! Yay! I had a bit of difficulty deciding whether or not I actually wanted his point of view in the story, but in the long run, I decided it was necessary. Please let me know what you think.

Aras


	6. A Word That Begins With An L

The rest of Alice's day was spent with the Hatter. They had very much catching up to do. He showed her about the castle, and the two of them finally made themselves comfortable in his hat-making room.

Alice sat on the floor and leaned against a wall. "Hatter?"

"Hmm?" asked the Hatter, who was looking at her with his boyish smile.

"You can sit down you know."

"Oh yes, I do suppose I could sit," replied the Hatter. Alice could feel a ramble coming on. "Of course, sometimes I do prefer to stand, As do many other creatures. And when you think of it, some things can't sit down at all. Think of the poor flowers! Why they must stand all the time and-"

"Hatter."

The Hatter closed his eyes and shook his head quickly. "So sorry."

Alice smiled. "It's fine Hatter. It's nice to her some of your ramblings. I've missed them so. Please come sit?"

She patted the floor beside her. The Hatter came forward a bit timidly, then placed himself beside her cross legged. Alice promptly placed her head on his shoulder. It was comforting to her. With her head against his shoulder, she could forget about leaving behind her sister. With her head against his shoulder, she could forget the fact that she had gone through such depression in England. With her head against his shoulder, everything seemed right.

For a moment, the Hatter seemed to struggle trying to decide how to react to this. Then he timidly wrapped his arm around her and patted her arm kindly.

"Hatter, what happens now that you and Time have made up?" asked Alice.

Now it was time for Hatter to do the talking, for she had been the one doing it all day.

There was a pause, then the Hatter said "Well…" he paused. Alice twisted her head so that she could see his face. A bit of his wild, orange hair tickled her forehead. Then she managed to look up and see his face. His lips were twisted and his brows furrowed. "I suppose now I can have tea whenever I want, rather than all the time!"

"Hatter, do you only think of tea?" Alice laughed.

"Oh no," replied the Hatter. "You of all people should know there are many more thoughts in my head than just tea. For example, the letter M! That splendid little letter begins such marvelous words. Ha! There one was! Marvelous!"

"Marvelous indeed," laughed Alice.

"Oh yes, marvelous, melt, melons…"

As the Hatter's list trailed on, Alice smiled and once again positioned herself to be more comfortable against her friend. She found herself growing dreary, and her eyes shutting as the endless list of M words continued. However, it was not an M word that she thought before she fell asleep. It was a word that she wasn't exactly sure where it may have come from. A four letter word that began with an L.

* * *

Alice was quiet now, except for steady breathing.

"Alice," whispered Hatter. "Have you stopped being awake?"

There was no answer. Hatter decided she must have fallen asleep. For a moment, he sat, enjoying her face against his shoulder, then he gently repositioned her so that she was laying on his lap. He thought this may be more comfortable for her, even if she may not be able to tell in her sleep.

He stared at her blonde curls and gently pushed them out of her face, then continued to play with her curls. Atop her head was a little wreath of white flowers that she had made. He gently lifted it from her head and stared at it. It gave him a sudden idea.

Hatter gently slid Alice off his lap, then stood. He looked at Alice and turned his head this way and that, trying to decide how best to move her. For example, he had a friend who was a bat that would only be carried by his feet. Well, Hatter decided Alice may not appreciate being carried by her feet; she was much to tall and he might bump her head. When Hatter carried Mallymkun, he would just scoop her up in one hand. Alice was maybe a tad big for that, he decided. He wished she was small, like she was when she had showed up two years ago.

Finally, Hatter dipped down and picked her up beneath her knees and back. "Oof," he muttered to himself. She wasn't heavy, not at all, but he still was unused to carrying much besides light hats.

He placed Alice lightly on the couch, then stared at her a moment. She looked so peaceful. He pulled out a blanket and laid it across her. Then, he turned quickly to his table with all the beautiful cloth laying about. He had a hat to make.

* * *

Alice's eyes opened to a dark room. She could hear a strange humming from within the room. She remembered falling asleep on the floor against the Hatter, however, upon waking she didn't feel at all as though she had slept on the floor. She was quiet comfortable, in fact.

She felt under her head and found a plump pillow, then stretched out and found her feet stopped by something. Beside her was a soft wall, and under her two cushions. She decided she was on a couch. She smiled and wondered if the Hatter had perhaps carried her there. She suddenly wished that she had been awake for that. She would very much like to feel herself curled in his arms against his chest as he carried her gently…

Alice quickly shook away the idea. She didn't want to dwell to much on this strange feeling she felt for the Hatter. That is, she didn't want to dwell to much until she had talked to someone about it.

She decided to explore her surroundings. The strange humming seemed to resonate through the entire room, and she had the desire to find out what exactly it was.

As she sat up, a blanket fell off of her. She stood cautiously, after all, there might be a very low ceiling (one never knew in this odd place). However, she didn't hit her head, so she straightened out and looked around, trying to make out her surroundings.

She could see strange shapes, and slowly they became more clear. Desks and chairs and mannequins with hats. So she was still in the Hatter's workshop, she noted.

Toward the end of the room was a mannequin that seemed to be moving. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she recognized the very large hat. It wasn't a mannequin at all, but the Hatter. He was bent over something, and his head was moving back and forth as the humming continued.

_He must be making a hat_, Alice decided. She was pleased to see this; it was about time he got back to his trade.

However, as happy as Alice was to see that he was working hard at his hat-making, she rather thought she would like to have him to herself again for a bit. She thought of how selfish that was, but decided she didn't care.

Alice snuck toward him and peeked over his shoulder. She wondered how he could see what he was doing in the dark. She couldn't see what he was doing at all.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly into his ear.

"Oh!" exclaimed the Hatter. There was a bit of a scramble as he rushed to cover his work. "Oh no, you mustn't see, not just yet!"

"Sorry," said Alice, backing away. "Better?"

The Hatter covered whatever he was working on with a long cloth, then turned to face her. "Yes, now it is. Now you can't see it."

Alice shook her head. "Hatter, I couldn't see it even if I tried. It's dark."

"Oh," cried the Hatter. He reached for a box of matches and lit a lamp nearby. "Better?"

It illuminated enough of the room that Alice could see him. "Much."

The Hatter was smiling, but then his face looked confused. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed as though he was thinking quite hard about something. "You can't see in the dark, Alice?"

Alice just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone had such a great response to the Hatter's point of view, because I'm going to keep it. I think it's really essential to the story.

Just to let everyone know, I've been on spring break for the past week which is why I've gotten up my chapters so fast. However, I do go back to school today and start classes tomorrow. So I will try to update often, but just don't worry if you don't see an update for a couple days. I will get it up as soon as possible.

I want to thank all the people who've reviewed, you guys are awesome. Please keep up the reviews.

Aras


	7. Madly in Love

**A/N: **Like I said, I will be able to post less frequently because of school (gross). However, I decided to get one up this morning because everyone is so excited for more. I love the fact that I've gotten such a good response!

**jillianfish, **thanks for the tip. I went back and fixed that.

As always, please review!

Aras

* * *

"Good morning Alice," said Queen Mirana, stopping beside Alice on the balcony that overlooked a beautiful waterfall. "Did you stay up all night? You weren't in your room when I checked."

"I have a room?" said Alice in surprise, looking at the Queen. The Queen laughed.

"Why yes!" she laughed. "Did the Hatter not show you?"

"No," said Alice, shaking her head. "I actually spent the night in his workshop on his couch."

The Queen smiled. "Well, that wasn't needed at all. Come."

Alice followed the Queen as she explained about the room. "You see, that Mad Hatter was so insistent that you would be back, that we decided to put together a place for you to sleep, just in case. And here you are, so that was a wise decision after all."

"But, why here? I thought that the Hatter was waiting at the March Hare's for me?" asked Alice.

"Oh, yes indeed," replied the Queen. "However, on the rare occasions when he was here, I would complain often of my loss of a hatter. And he did promise that he would be back to do his work. When you got back that is. He would bring you here and he would stay and make his hats and you would stay and… well, we're not really sure what you do besides slay jabberwockies," she said, looking curiously at Alice.

Alice thought about this. She wasn't really sure what she did besides slay jabberwockies either. She could write, but she only wrote about Wonderland, and of course all the people and creatures in Underland already knew everything about that anyway.

"I don't really know either," admitted Alice.

"Well then, you can just keep us all company," said the Queen brightly. "You're rather good at doing that!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Alice, smiling a little.

The two of them arrived in front of a door. To Alice's surprised, it was not white like the rest of the castle. Instead it was a light blue, the same as the dress that she wore. She smiled.

"My room?" she asked.

"Indeed," said the Queen. "Go on in."

Alice pushed the door open. Inside the room, it was bright and airy. The walls were blue, but the bed and sheets and covers were white. On one wall, breaking up the bright white, was hung a large chess board. On the other wall hung a sword. Alice lightly slid her fingers up the sword.

"The Vorpel Sword?" she asked turning back to the Queen.

The Queen nodded and smiled. "We thought you might like to have it. As a token of our appreciation, you know."

Alice nodded. "I like it."

"Excellent," said the Queen. "Well, tonight you may sleep here, rather than on the Hatter's couch. I judge it may be a bit more comfortable."

Alice wasn't sure about that. When the Hatter and herself had finally finished talking late in the night, she'd yawned and lay back down on the couch. She remembered slowly dozing off and the Hatter timidly coming towards her, sitting on his knees, and looking at her.

"Sleep well," he'd said, and squeezed her hand, before he blew out the lamp and left her.

She didn't remember ever having a better night's sleep.

"Yes, I suppose," Alice replied to the Queen.

"Alice, where is your head today? You seem so distant and distracted," the Queen asked curiously.

Alice turned back to the Queen. No better person to talk to, she supposed. After all, besides the Queen, Mallymkun was Alice's only girl friend in Underland, and what would a mouse know about these matters? She decided to talk to the Queen about it.

"You're Majesty," began Alice. "Might I speak with you about something?"

"Anytime," replied the Queen. She sat on a white trunk on the end of Alice's bed. She patted her hand on the space beside her. Alice sat beside her.

"I'm afraid you may think me mad."

"Oh, Alice," laughed the Queen. "We're all mad, remember?"

Alice laughed and nodded. "Well, you may think me especially mad, because I feel as though I may have fallen in love. With a mad man."

The Queen smiled. "The Hatter?"

Alice looked at her in surprise. "Why, how did you know?"

"Alice, darling," said the Queen, taking both of Alice's hands and holding them in her lap. "Everyone in Wonderland knows."

"Oh," said Alice, trying to let that sink in. Then she remembered. "The flowers," she groaned. "They were giggling when I said I was looking for the Hatter. And Chessur… oh goodness."

The Queen smiled at her. "You see, we were all actually quite surprised that you didn't stay after all. Everyone could see that you and the Hatter, well, you sort of complete each other."

Alice was unsure what to say. "And does the Hatter…" she trailed off, not sure how to word her question.

"Does the Hatter love you?" finished the Queen. "I suppose that he does, but he doesn't actually know what it is."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I see what you're saying. But Your Majesty, don't you think we're an oddly matched couple?"

"I'm afraid I don't see what you mean," said the Queen. "How do you mean oddly matched?"

"Well, firstly," replied Alice, "he's awfully older than me. I mean, when I first came to Underland he was probably the same age as I am now."

The Queen was shaking her head with a smile. "Alice, ever since the Hatter and Time disagreed, he hasn't aged a wink. Why, he had so many unbirthdays, but never a single birthday. So, you two may be about the same age. He may be a bit older than you, but not by more than a few years."

This was a relief to Alice. "He's also, well… mad."

"Yes," said the Queen. "But you must be a bit mad yourself."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think I am a bit mad."

"Then you're not oddly matched at all!" exclaimed the Queen happily. "The two of you are perfect for each other, as a matter of fact. And now that you've found that out, we have to make sure the Hatter knows as well."


	8. Lies and Lessons

A/N:** So, I realized that my story is very, **_**very**_** fluffy. I like it, but I did want to write more adventure into it when I started it. So, in this story I'm going to start dropping some hints that Wonderland isn't all that wonderful. There will still be a lot of romance though.**

**Also, this chapter is very long because I have so much more that I want to do with this story that I thought I should start putting more in my chapters.**

**As always, please tell me what you think.**

**Aras.**

* * *

**Alice lounged beneath a tree as petals fell gently into her lap. She was slowly digesting the idea of herself and the Hatter, when there was a shrill shout of "Alice!"**

**Alice looked around quickly, but saw nothing. Another quick sweep of her surroundings, however, revealed the grass shaking slightly a few feet away. Whatever was in the grass was getting closer. Then, before she could even have a second to wonder what it was, a mouse jumped onto her lap.**

"**Mallymkun!" Alice said joyously.**

**The two rejoiced in seeing each other for a moment, then Mallymkun settled herself beside Alice.**

"**But why have you finally decided to come back?" asked Mallymkun. "Did you hear about the revolt?"**

"**Revolt!" exclaimed Alice. "What are you talking about Mallymkun?"**

"**Oh dear," said Mallymkun. "I suppose if they haven't told you yet, they don't want you to know. Therefore, my lips are completely sealed."**

**Mallymkun quickly placed a paw over her mouth to signify sealed lips.**

"**Mally, does this have to do with the Red Queen?" asked Alice, remembering how the Queen had been discussing the Red Queen with the knights and Hatter yesterday.**

"**Alice, dear!" said a voice. Alice looked up to see the White Queen walking towards her. "I have something spectacular to tell you."**

**Alice turned back toward Mallymkun, to make sure she didn't escape before Alice got a chance to ask her more questions, however, the mouse had already disappeared in the tall grass. Alice sighed, then turned back to the queen.**

"**Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked, standing and curtsying. **

"**Oh, dear," laughed the queen. "You needn't worry about formalities with me Alice, we're practically family."**

**Alice nodded and smiled, straightening up. "You had something to tell me?"**

"**Yes," said the Queen, with a smile. "Since you are back, we wanted to have a ball to celebrate."**

"**Oh," said Alice, her smile faltering. She'd never really liked social events. "You're Majesty, you don't really have to do that."**

"**Alice," sighed the Queen. "If you really think you love the Hatter, you need to let him know in some way. No better way than to be escorted to a ball by him, right?"**

"**I suppose," said Alice slowly.**

"**Excellent, it's decided," said the Queen. **

**The Queen turned to leave. Alice suddenly realized that it may be her last opportunity to talk to her for a while. "Your majesty!" she exclaimed quickly.**

"**Yes?" said the queen, turning around to face Alice again, smiling.**

"**Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about the revolt," Alice said. Suddenly she noticed that the Queen's smile had become rather fixed. She rushed on. "It's just that Mallymkun mentioned it to me, and, well, if there's anything I can do to help-"**

"**It's nothing to worry about," the White Queen said quickly. "Really, Alice dear, it's nothing we can't handle. All I want you to worry about right now is what you will wear to the ball. I do hope you found the gowns in your wardrobe fitting?"**

"**Yes, but-" Alice began.**

"**No, no!" said the Queen, turning away. "I will not hear another word about it."**

**She walked away quickly. Alice sighed. She could tell that everyone was hiding something from her. However, if they were going to refuse to talk about it, she refused to think about it.**

**She stood and brushed the grass and dirt from her dress. She supposed that she would be required to dance at this ball, and there was only one person she could think to take lessons from.**

* * *

**There was a bright knock on Hatters door. Hatter quite liked the rhythm and was humming it to himself for a moment, as he hunched over his sewing machine, before he remembered that a knock meant that there was probably someone at the door, who wanted in. Unless, that is, the door had knocked on itself, and he wasn't really sure if doors could do that, what with having no hands to knock in the first place. He was pondering this for a moment, when the knock came again and he remembered once more that someone was waiting for him to answer the door. **

"**Who is it?" he called out, not taking his eyes from the hat that he was perfecting.**

"**Alice," replied the familiar voice. "May I come in?" **

"**Ooh!" said the Hatter, jumping quickly up. He looked about for something to cover his work with. "Just a moment!" he called. He opened one of the doors and tossed the hat he had been working on inside. Then, realizing what he had done, he carefully picked up the hat, brushed it off gently and muttered, "sorry," before placing it kindly back in the drawer and shutting the drawer with a bang.**

"**Hatter?" asked Alice, opening the door a crack. "You're making an awful ruckus."**

"**Sorry, Alice, sorry," said the Hatter quickly rushing toward her and opening the door for her. "It's just you took my be surprise. And you're not even throwing a surprise party!"**

**Alice smiled the little smile she always did when she thought he said something mad or silly. He liked it of course. He liked to see her smile.**

"**Hatter, I've come to ask you something important," said Alice, her face growing serious. **

"**Why Alice, you look so serious!" said the Hatter. "That must have been the face you used on the Bandersnatch to make it so tame!"**

**Alice laughed. Hatter liked to see her laugh as well, it brought a twinkle to her eye. He also observed that he had been right: a day in Underland and there was much more color to her pretty face.**

"**But Hatter, this is serious," said Alice, still laughing a bit. "I want you to teach me to Futterwacken."**

"**Really?" asked the Hatter, his eyes lighting up and a grin spreading across his face.**

"**Yes," replied Alice. "You see, the Queen is having a ball in my honor, and I don't know any Underland dances, and what would a ball be without dancing?"**

**The Hatter thought about this for a moment. "Well, I suppose that would be dinner."**

**This time, Alice was giggling quite hard. The Hatter found that she was very close to him. She took his hand once more and he felt bread-and-butterflies flitter about in his stomach. He wondered why she had this odd effect on him. **

"**Hatter, you can always make me laugh," she said. She squeezed his hand. "So, what do you say? Would you like to give me dancing lessons?"**

"**Oh, I would be ever so delighted," replied Hatter, trying to ignore the bread-and-butterflies in his stomach. He began to do what he always did when he was nervous. Rambled. "And I can teach you more than just the Futterwacken. There's so many dances, and I'm sure you could pick them up quite easily. You are, after all, a very fast learning, unlike the March Hare, who never seemed able to pick up any of the dances that I tried to teach him, although he is an excellent cook, I suppose. He does make the best scones-"**

"**Hatter," said Alice, touching his cheek. "I get the point."**

**Hatter quickly blinked and focused on Alice again. "Thank you. I'm fine."**

**Alice smiled, then took her hand off his cheek and let go of his hand. "Meet me in the ballroom after tea today," she called behind her as she left. The door was closed before he could even answer.**

"**Certainly," Hatter said to the empty room. Then, his shoulders slumped a bit. He was sure that there was a reason he was always so nervous around Alice, he just didn't know what it was.**

* * *

**Alice lay in the middle of the ballroom. The floor was cool and she liked it against her bare arms. It made thinking easier, and Alice had a lot of thinking to do.**

**She and the Hatter had been so close in that room. They would be close again in just a few minutes, she knew, for their dancing lessons started any moment now. In those few minutes when there had been mere inches between the two of them, her heart had been thumping so wildly, it very nearly hurt. It was so odd. Before she had seen the Hatter yesterday, she didn't think she had these feelings, or perhaps she had just forgotten them. Now though, after spending just a day with him, they were so strong she barely understood them. She closed her eyes and sighed.**

"**Alice?" asked an all to familiar voice. Alice sat up and looked toward the door.**

"**Hello, Hatter," she said as the Hatter came walking into the ballroom. **

"**Alice, what in Underland would compel you to lay on the floor?" asked Hatter. "There are plenty of other nice places you could lay: beds, couches, the grass, tables-"**

**Alice giggled. "Ok, I understand Hatter."**

**She offered her hand to him, so he could help her get up. He looked at it and tilted his head in a curious way. Alice laughed.**

"**Could you help me up perhaps?" she giggled.**

"**Ooh!" said Hatter quickly. "Yes, yes, of course!" **

**He took her hand gently and pulled her up. Once again, they were very close. Alice found herself leaning in, and noticed the Hatter was as well. But then his eyes widened in surprise, and he turned away. Alice tried not to let a sigh escape her lips.**

"**Well, the Futterwacken, yes," said Hatter, doing a quick demonstration. Alice smiled as he danced, then tried to copy some of his steps. **

**The Hatter shook his head quickly, and set about making sure her legs moved the right direction, and her feet stayed on track, all the while humming a fast paced song to keep her on time.**

**After Alice had learned the Futterwacken, the Hatter taught her other dances. Things she'd never heard of and were dreadfully hard and tiring. **

**Finally, Alice said, out of breath, "Hatter, isn't there something slower we might do?"**

**Hatter tilted his head, "Well, I suppose there's the Martchkin," he replied. "But it is dreadfully slow and boring."**

"**Slow and boring is just what I need right now," replied Alice. "I need a rest."**

"**All right," replied Hatter. He took her up in his arms, very close once more. He clasped her left hand and placed his other hand behind his back. She placed her right hand upon his shoulder. Then Hatter showed her the steps. **

"**It's a waltz," said Alice, smiling. It was very like a waltz from England.**

"**Sorry, a who?" asked the Hatter, that look of boyish curiosity upon his face.**

"**A what, not a who," corrected Alice. "A waltz. It's a dance I know from England."**

"**Waltz?" said the Hatter. He twisted his lips as though he didn't like the sound of it. "It sounds much more fun when you call it by it's real name. Martchkin. You see?"**

**Alice smiled and nodded.**

**The two waltzed (or martchkined, if you may) around the ballroom quietly for a bit. Then Alice said, "I wish I had something to wear to the ball."**

**Hatter furrowed his eyebrows. "But I thought the Queen provided you with plenty of clothes."**

"**Oh she did," replied Alice quickly. "And it's all quite lovely. However, it's all white, and I'd much prefer not to wear white all the time." She looked down at her simple white dress.**

"**Well…" said the Hatter, thinking. "I could make you a dress."**

**Alice looked up at him and smiled. "Really? I thought you only did hats."**

"**Well, most of the time," replied Hatter. "But I sometimes do dresses, or tuxedos. I made this one for example," he looked down at his unusual outfit. "And I've made other things as well, like appointments."**

**Alice laughed. "All right then, it's settled. If you can make everything from hats to appointments, then I can trust you with my dress."**

**She released his hand and then traveled to the middle of the ballroom once more. She had an idea. She lay back down, then turned her head. "Come join me," she said. "Perhaps you will find that laying on the floor is quite enjoyable after all."**

* * *

**Hatter looked curiously at Alice. He knew plenty of respectable creatures who lay on the floor. There were dogs, who he was quite friendly with, by the way. But people laying on the floor seemed an awfully strange thing to him. He'd had to sleep on the floor in prison once, and he recalled not liking it at all. However, Alice was inviting him, and if a creature like an Alice liked to lay on the floor, maybe it wasn't so strange after all.**

**He walked timidly toward her and lay beside her, just a few inches away, with his top hat sitting neatly upon his chest. He was nervous, but he boldly grabbed her hand, like he had the day before. He heard her sigh softly.**

**Then, suddenly, with no prior warning, Alice curled up closer to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and tried to look out the corner of his eye at her, but he couldn't quite see her, except for the copious amount of blonde curls.**

"**You see?" asked Alice. "Lying on the floor isn't that bad at all."**

"**You're quite right," said the Hatter, wondering if perhaps she thought it was the floor that was comfortable, or being beside him. He knew that he was comfortable because he was beside her, but he wouldn't say that out loud. "In fact, I think I may just exchange my bed for the floor from now on."**

**Alice said nothing, but the Hatter was sure she was smiling. The two lay silently for a very long time, then Hatter sat up.**

"**Something wrong?" asked Alice, looking up at him. **

"**No, no," he replied quickly. "In fact, everything is quite… magnificent." Alice smiled. "I just thought I would like to see your face."**

**Alice blushed for a reason unknown to the Hatter. She sat up as well. They were closer than ever, their faces barely inches from each other. Hatter was unsure why, but he had the urge to kiss her. He'd never kissed anything before, except the hands of important people. However, hands, he decided, while pretty, were not nearly as pretty as lips, especially Alice's lips. **

**Alice was leaning closer, and Hatter leaned down, and was about to close the very small gap between the two of them, when suddenly there was an exclamation of "There you are Hatter!"**

**The two broke apart quickly and Hatter looked toward the two small people who had interrupted that beautiful Moment. Hatter was sure that that Moment was much more important than other moments, so it definitely deserved a capital M. And when he realized who it was that had broken that Moment, he knew his eyes probably turned orange for a moment, because anyone but the Tweedles would know never to interrupt a Moment.**

"**Hatter, Queen Mirana has been looking for you everywhere," said Tweedledum.**

"**Contrary-wise, the Queen has sent us to look for him everywhere," argued Tweedledee.**

"**Tweedles!" exclaimed Alice excitedly. At the sound of her voice, Hatter's anger faded away, and he thought his eyes probably turned back to green. "It's wonderful to see you both!"**

"**Alice!" they said together, and the both rushed her and hugged her. Hatter stood, eager to speak to the Queen, so that afterwards he could set straight to work on Alice's dress. He supposed that they could have another Moment some other time.**


	9. Dress Making

**A/N:** This is a pretty short chapter. I thought that the Hatter deserved a bit of a therapy session, since Alice got one.

Thank you all for the reviews. They're so wonderful and I love getting them. Please send more!

Aras

* * *

A second knight had turned up dead.

"We don't want to get everyone upset," Mirana tuttered, as she nervously wrung her hands together. "So, until we know a bit more about this, we say nothing. We try and put it out of our heads."

Hatter wondered if, under normal circumstances he'd be more worried about this. He thought he may fight the Queen, insist upon being more worried, maybe alerting the people that something was wrong. He thought that perhaps he would hunt down the murderer himself… if it wasn't for the fact that Alice was there. With all sorts of thoughts of Alice in his head, he could not think of the dead knights, the tremors that traveled throughout the land. Alice just occupied much to much space in his head. So, he didn't worry about it. He put the dead knight out of his head, just as the Queen had insisted.

* * *

"Hatter, I don't think I've ever seen you work so hard on anything before," said Mallymkun, jumping up on the Hatter's desk.

Hatter turned back toward the mannequin on which Alice's dress was quickly taking shape. "Yes, well, this is quite important."

"Why?"

"Well," replied Hatter, stitching the hem. "Because it's for Alice, and Alice is my friend."

"You're friend," said Mallymkun. Hatter couldn't quite place her tone of voice. It was a bit sarcastic, but he couldn't imagine why.

"Yes," replied Hatter. "She is my friend."

Mallymkun sighed. "Men sure are dull," she muttered.

Hatter ignored her and pushed a glass on her. "Hold this, won't you?" he asked.

"Hatter," asked Mallymkun, looking at the glass in confusion. "Why do you need a glass to make a dress?"

Hatter shook his head. Mice just didn't understand the ways of his art. "Because that glass holds my ideas."

"But the glass is empty."

"Well, that means I'm all… out… of… ideas," he said slowly.

He used the tone of voice was the one that told Mallymkun not to press her luck. She seemed to understand. "Well, the dress you've got so far is quite nice," she said.

A compliment! Mice were good at one thing, and that was complimenting. Well, also crawling down small holes to escape cats. Hatter tilted his head back and smiled. "Ah yes, I couldn't agree more."

Hatter was most impressed with how well the dress was going to go with the hat he'd made Alice. He planned to present that as a gift before the ball. After all, what was a welcome ball without a welcome present?

Mallymkun and Hatter were silent again for a bit as Hatter made little adjustments to the dress. Hatter knew that in order to fit Alice, the dress had to be perfect. His outfits had nothing to do with sizes, they had to do with personalities. His suit, for instance was wild and mad, so, of course, it fit him perfectly. Alice's dress had to match her personality as well. He supposed peaceful, and kind, and beautiful. But then, beautiful wasn't a personality trait, was it? No, that was just the way he thought of Alice. Why was it that he thought her so much more beautiful than anything, even the flowers?

Suddenly, once again (to his great dismay), Mallymkun was talking again.

"I notice you're not worried about the knight that showed up dead?" she asked.

"Mally," sighed the Hatter. "Queen Mirana told me that she doesn't want to worry anybody. She told me to act normal until we find out where this revolt is coming from and if Bloody Bighead is behind it all."

"Normal," snorted the mouse. "Because anyone like you can act normal."

The Hatter's lips twitched. "Well, as normal as I usually am."

"Well, I think that what we need to do is hunt down the scurvy dog that's killing the Queen's knights," said Mallymkun, swinging her sword around menacingly. "What say you Hatter? Think it's time for another quest?"

Hatter sighed as he added to the skirt of Alice's dress. "Mally, can't you see that I'm much to busy right now?"

"To busy to fight for your kingdom," muttered Mallymkun.

Anger bubbled in the Hatter's stomach and he turned around to look at the mouse. She shrunk away a bit and Hatter realized that his eyes had probably turned orange.

"You don't think I care about Underland?" he asked in a thick Scottish accent. "_You don't think I care?_ Who was it that got captured just to make sure that the White Queen's champion got to her palace, hmm?"

"Yeah," said Mallymkun, growing brave again. "And who was it that came after you're sorry behind, hmm?"

The Hatter's face fell. He felt terrible for yelling at Mallymkun. He closed his eyes and let the anger wash away. When he opened them, he was sure the green was back in his eyes. "Sorry, Mally," he said.

Mallymkun shrugged. "I understand."

"Ah," said the Hatter, smile returning to his face. "Well, good." He turned back to his work, sure that this time there would be no interruption. However, another thing mice were good at was interrupting.

"Don't you think you at least owe it to Alice to tell her what is going on?" asked Mallymkun. "After all she sure has a lot of muchness, she proved that. And you really shouldn't lie to the girl you-"

Mallmkun stopped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Hatter looked curiously at her. "The girl I what?" he asked. Maybe Mallymkun knew a bit more about all these odd little bread-and-butterflies.

"Nothing, nothing," laughed Mallymkun, obviously hoping to change the subject. "Lovely weather we're having."

Hatter turned to look out the window. It was dark out. He wasn't sure how lovely the weather could be if it was dark out. No one could see weather in the dark. Sure, they could feel weather in the dark, but him and Mallymkun were inside. They couldn't feel the weather at all.

"Mally," asked the Hatter, his voice slow and dangerous. "The girl I _what_?"

"The letter M!" cried Mallymkun, now desperately trying to change the subject. "Think of all the things that begin with the letter M!"

Yet another things mice were good at was distracting Hatters, the Hatter decided, because immediately his mind was racing with M words. Mend, munch, marble, make, mold, mushrooms, moments… no. Not just moments, Moments. Moments with Alice. What was so special about her! It was driving him mad, not understanding this. Mallymkun seemed to understand whatever it was, but he just couldn't!

Hatter turned back to Mallymkun, suddenly remembering that he had to make her tell him what she meant, even if he had to squeeze it from her. However, she had disappeared sometime during his short trip into the M part of his mind.

Hatter found that he was suddenly quite sad. He was sad that he couldn't understand his feeling toward Alice. He was sad that the Tweedles had interrupted that Moment. He was sad that Alice couldn't be here with him right now.

But mostly he was sad that Alice's dress, while very pretty, was not yet even close enough to being beautiful enough for her.


	10. Of Gift Giving and Subject Changing

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews, I love them so much.

**Lidieh:** I have no idea why it was all bold. It was fine in my Word Processor, but when I posted it, it ended up bold. Any ideas?

Alright, another slightly fluffy chapter with a bit more hidden drama. Please tell me what you think.

Aras

* * *

Alice sat in the warm bath that had been drawn for her. She had to try to relax. It wasn't as if she was going to slay the jabberwocky once more. It was just a ball. How terrible could it possibly be?

Sighing, Alice slid deeper into the water until her head was submerged. She was always nervous when it came to social gatherings and events, but this… somehow this was much more scary. She would be with the Hatter all night. This, also, shouldn't have been a problem. However, now that she knew that she was in love with him, it made it so much harder to be around him. She wasn't sure how he felt about her, and if he didn't feel the same… well she wasn't sure what she'd do.

She sat up again and took a deep breath. Relax. That was all there was to it. She had to be natural toward Hatter, that was it. After all, falling in love with him had seemed as natural as breathing. So, be natural around him, she decided, and maybe he'd naturally fall in love with her as well.

"Alice?" called a familiar voice suddenly. It made Alice jump violently and the water sloshed around in the tub.

"Hatter!" exclaimed Alice, twitching the curtain that separated the bathtub from the rest of the room to make sure that the man the voice belonged to could not see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your dress," said Hatter, and Alice could hear the excitement in his voice.

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing. "That's very nice Hatter, but I am currently bathing. Do you think you could just leave it somewhere?"

"No!" exclaimed that Hatter quite suddenly. It made Alice jump again. "I want to see your face when you see it. And I want to see you with it on."

Alice felt herself smile and blush a bit.

"All right," she muttered. "Let me finish bathing."

She did so quickly, every so often peeking out from behind the curtain to make sure Hatter wasn't looking. She was pleased to see he wasn't. Instead he was staring out the window, calmly twiddling his thumbs. He was not holding the dress and Alice decided he must have hid it somewhere to make sure she didn't get to see it before he presented it to her.

"All right," said Alice finally. "Hide your eyes."

She waited a moment, then peered out from behind the curtain again. The Hatter had his eyes covered and his face pressed into the towels in the linen closet. Of course.

"Um, Hatter?" asked Alice. "Do you think you could bring me one of those towels? Only, keep your eyes covered."

The Hatter took one of the towels in his hand and, holding it at arms length, he inched toward Alice in the tub. His other hand covered his tightly closed eyes. Alice reached out as soon as he was far enough away and snatched the towel from his hands. He promptly hurried back to the linen closet to re-bury his face. Alice smiled.

She dried herself off as quickly as she could, then wrapped the towel around her and went to tap the Hatter cautiously on the shoulder. He turned around, his eyes still covered with his hands.

"Hatter, you can look now," said Alice. "I'm mostly decent, or at least covered."

The Hatter uncovered his eyes and looked at Alice. She felt herself blush once again as she noticed his eyes widen just slightly.

"Actually, you're not really decent at all," muttered the Hatter. "Why haven't you put on your dress?"

"Because you haven't given it to me yet!" Alice laughed in exasperation.

"Ooh!" he said. "Right you are!"

He turned back around to the linen closet, and with a grand sweep, and much swishing, he pulled out the dress.

"Oh," Alice whispered in surprise. The dress looked as though Hatter had sewn the twilight into it. It was a light shade of blue at the top which slowly faded to a dark midnight blue at the bottom. As the Hatter moved it, Alice could see it shimmer and shine.

"You don't like it?" asked the Hatter, after she didn't say anything. She looked up into his face. It had fallen slightly and his lips had a sad little pout on them.

"Oh no Hatter," exclaimed Alice. "I love it! It may very well be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Me too," said the Hatter, the smile back on his face. "Almost."

Alice tried not to think of what he may mean by that. She refused to get her hopes up that he may… but she would not think of it.

"All right, I suppose I ought to put it on. Hide your eyes," she said once more.

The Hatter turned back around and stuck his face once more in the linen closet. Alice made sure once more that his eyes were closed tightly, then slid out of her towel and put on the dress.

She couldn't help but love the dress. It fit perfectly. It was soft and comfortable. With every move she made, the dress glimmered and shone. The Hatter had done a wonderful job, and because of this, she found herself even more in love with him.

"You can look now," said Alice. Hatter pulled his head out of the linen closet and turned to look at her. A smile spread across his face and made his eyes wider and brighter.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said the Hatter quietly.

Alice looked down quickly to hide her blush and smile. She hoped desperately that he meant that. She hoped desperately that he felt about her the way she felt about him.

* * *

Hatter sat on the chest in Alice's room, as she fixed her hair in the mirror. The hat that he had made her was beneath his own hat. He still hadn't decided when it would be best to give it to her. He supposed that he would know the right time, when it came along. That is, if Time ever let the right time come along. He was always such a fickle friend, that Time.

"Why, that's not my Bandersnatch, is it?" said Alice suddenly in surprise. Hatter looked up curiously. Alice was staring out the window. Hatter stood and crossed the room to see what she was looking at.

On the lawn, a bandersnatch was circled by four white knight chess pieces. The Hatter stared in surprise. Alice was correct, it was not her bandersnatch at all. So Hatter couldn't understand why it was there. Perhaps, he wondered, it had something to do with the revolt and the dead knights?

"Oh," gasped Alice, as the bandersnatch jumped at one of the knights. The knight was knocked over, and the bandersnatch leapt over the knight lying on the ground and ran off.

"Oh dear," muttered the Hatter. Alice looked around at him.

"Hatter, there is something you and the Queen are hiding from me, isn't there?" Alice asked.

Hatter quickly and nervously shook his head. He didn't want to outright lie to Alice, but he supposed that he may have to.

"Please don't lie," Alice begged.

Hatter decided that looking into Alice's eyes was a dangerous task.

"You're right Alice," said the Hatter, looking at the floor. Alice's eyes told him to tell the truth, but the floor couldn't tell him anything. "I am hiding something from you. Close your eyes." Hatter didn't think that a gift like this should be used as a distraction, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He looked up at Alice's confused face and nodded to show that he was serious. She closed her eyes cautiously. Hatter reached up to pull his hat off and pull her hat from it's hiding spot, but then switched directions and reached for a blanket. He tossed it over Alice.

"Hey!" cried Alice, laughing.

"That's to make sure you don't peek, of course," said the Hatter, pulling her gift from it's hiding spot.

"I didn't throw a blanket over you while I was changing," grumble Alice, but he could tell she was laughing.

"True," replied the Hatter. "But I think a Hatter is much less likely to peek than an Alice."

"And how would you know?" asked Alice.

"Because I am a Hatter, not an Alice, and I know myself better than anyone," he stopped to ponder this for a moment, glancing up out of the corner of his eyes. He decided he should write that down somewhere, in case he ever needed to remember it.

"Ok, I understand," said Alice. "Can I come out from under this blanket now? I'll have to do my hair all over again."

"Oh yes," replied the Hatter, being pulled from his thoughts. "I almost forgot you were there, Alice." He pulled the blanket gently off her. Her eyes were still closed tight. He smiled and settled the hat gently on her head.

A smile crossed Alice's face. "Can I look?"

"I'm sure you can, you seem entirely capable of being able to see." replied the Hatter, as Alice opened her pretty eyes and looked up at him. She smiled and rushed to the mirror.

The hat was a ring of white cloth flowers twisted around a flat, light blue hat. It sat just on the side of her head and complimented her hair quite nicely, if he did say so himself.

"I-I got the idea from that crown of flowers you had…" he said softly, praying she would like it.

"Oh," whispered Alice. "It's beautiful!"

Hatter smiled, his whole face lighting up. Alice liked his work. It made him happier than having crumpets with his tea. "You really do think so?"

Alice turned to smile at him, then tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. It was another perfect Moment. He rested his chin atop her head, just beside the hat and felt her soft hair tickle him. He breathed softly through his nose and absorbed her smell; an Alice smell, soft and sweet.

Hatter hoped that the Moment would never end, however, after a moment, Alice pulled out of the hug. He couldn't help but smile at the way that her face glowed slightly. She smiled gently back.


	11. The Ruined Ball

A/N:** This is the chapter where we're going to see a lot more drama going on. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank everyone for the reviews. You all just make me so warm and fluffy inside!**

**Aras**

* * *

**The ball was a whirl of colors and sounds, laughter and life. It was nothing like any ball Alice had ever attended. At balls in England, everyone danced the exact same dance at the exact same pace. In Underland, there was all sorts of different dancing at all sorts of different paces. Alice could recognize the different dances that the Hatter had taught her, but she also saw some people dancing by randomly jumping around the floor. The March Hare couldn't help but be his normal self and throw whatever object he could find at the dance floor, and when this would happen, the person about to get hit would duck quickly, making the dancing even more crazy.**

**Alice felt like she was dancing with everyone. The Tweedles argued about who would dance with her first, so she settled it by dancing with the both of them at once. Then she danced with McTwist, the White Rabbit (she found it very difficult to dance with a rabbit). And, of course, she danced with the Hatter often. **

**She was slowly finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on anything but the Hatter and her nerves. She was tripping over her own feet, running into others while dancing, and completely ignoring people when they tried to speak to her (on accident, of course). When she was around the Hatter, she could do nothing but stare at his intriguing eyes. When she wasn't around him, she could do nothing but think of how she would tell him how she felt.**

**It certainly didn't help the matter that Queen Mirana kept sending her meaningful glances.**

**Everyone in Underland seemed completely ecstatic that Alice was back. People she didn't even know were coming up to her to shake her hands. Many people referred to her as "the Underland champion." She didn't exactly appreciate it. She much preferred to be addressed as a normal person rather than held up on such a pedestal. They made her sound so important, but she didn't want to be important, she just wanted to be Alice.**

**Finally, after a rather tedious conversation with yet another person Alice did not know, she excused herself and went out onto the lawn to get some air.**

* * *

**The Hatter watched Alice leave the ballroom. He looked curiously out at her and wondered if she was alright. He hoped that she hadn't had any bad tea. He knew that bad tea could ruin his night on any occasion.**

"**Perhaps you should go check on her," suggested the Queen. Funny, as far as he remembered, she didn't know how to read minds.**

"**Perhaps she wants a bit of time alone," replied Hatter. He knew he, for one, would rather nobody disturbed him on his trips into the depths of his mind.**

"**Oh, no," replied the Queen. "Trust me. You should go check on her."**

"**But-" protested the Hatter. **

"**Go!" said the Queen, pushing him lightly.**

_**Queens**_**, thought the Hatter. Certainly they weren't all so bossy, right? **

**Alice stood in the middle of the lawn staring up at the stars. The Hatter stopped before approaching her. What was he supposed to say? What was a good opening conversation line? Something interesting and quirky, surely…**

"**Enjoying the ball?" he asked, then silently cursed. Not interesting and quirky at all.**

**Alice smiled at him. "Shall we take a walk?" she asked, answering his question with a different one.**

"**I think I'd like that," replied the Hatter. She took his hand and his heart fluttered as usual.**

**The two walked in silence for a bit. It was a comfortable silence, and through it, Hatter could hear Alice's quite breathing. It made him feel peaceful, her steady breaths in and out. He briefly thought of how much he would like to make a hat that looked like her breath… how could he accomplish that? He was pondering this when he heard Alice say something quietly. She was saying his name trying to get his attention.**

"**Sorry, I was thinking," replied the Hattter. She smiled. He knew that smile. It was the one she gave him when he would babble or randomly get lost in his thoughts.**

"**May I ask you something?" asked Alice, stopping to once again stare up at the sky.**

"**That depends on what the something is," replied the Hatter, staring up at the stars as well. "If the something is a question, then yes, I suppose you will be asking. However, the something can't be a statement, because one can't ask a statement."**

**Hatter looked out of the corner of his eyes. Alice was smiling at this logic. **

**There was another quiet moment in which Alice scooted closer to the Hatter. Then, so quietly he could barely hear her, Alice whispered, "have you ever thought about… love?"**

"**Love?" asked the Hatter, his eyebrows puckered.**

**Then, suddenly, it all seemed so clear. The bread-and-butterflies in his stomach. The way he always wanted to smile when Alice held his hand. The way that he desperately wanted to take her face in his hands and gently kiss her perfect lips…**

**Love.**

**It could only be love. This feeling that made his heart sing. It could only be love. **

**A smile spread across his face, then he turned to Alice and took her other hand. "Alice I…"**

**A scream came loudly across the lawn from the castle. Alice broke away from the Hatter and looked quickly back to the castle.**

"**What's going on?" muttered Alice. **

**The Hatter's shoulders fell. Why must they always be interrupted? **

**Another scream came, and suddenly a great boom. Alice lifted up her skirt and began to run for the castle, the Hatter close on her heels, silently cursing the rotten timing of it all. He could tell that he was exceedingly upset with the interruption and was sure that his eyes would be a livid orange.**

**The two reached the castle to see it in chaos. Red playing card knights were swarming from every side. The Hatter could see several court members lying on the floor, blood surrounding them. He searched with his eyes for the Queen. She was not anywhere, so he couldn't be sure if she was safe or dead.**

"**There!" cried Alice, and she pointed up above to a balcony where a familiar figure was standing watching over the chaos. He was tall and robust with a red heart eye patch over his eye.**

"**Stayne," muttered the Hatter under his breath in his thick Scottish accent.**

"**We have to help, come on," said Alice grabbing his hand. But it was no use. He was no longer aware of his surroundings. All he knew was an intense anger. So it was Stayne who had ruined his night. **

**The Hatter was slightly aware that Alice was calling "Hatter," trying to bring him back, trying to make him move. Then suddenly he heard "Tarrant!"**

**Alice had never called him that before. It broke him out of his rampaging mind. He looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, I'm fine."**

"**We won't be if we just stand here!" cried Alice, tugging his hand insistently.**

* * *

**Alice and the Hatter ran to the balcony, grabbing swords off the walls that were generally used as decoration. Alice could hardly keep from crying. She hadn't seen any of her close friends lying on the floor dead, but still, all those people… she couldn't bear to think of it.**

**They arrived in front of Stayne who turned to them and smiled. "Ah," he said in his low, slimy voice. "It's about time you arrived."**

**The Hatter immediately charged at Stayne, but Stayne just rolled his eye and gestured. Two guards came forward and grabbed the Hatter's arms.**

"**Come fight me yourself you nasty, scurvy, no good, rotten…" the Hatter's list of insults continued in his thick Scottish accent.**

"**All right, I get the point," said Stayne. "But you see, I don't want to fight you yet, or you Alice," he said looking past the Hatter. "So nice of you to join us for the downfall of your great Queen."**

"**What are you planning, Knave," asked Alice, her sword posed threateningly.**

"**Oh nothing important," said Stayne, smiling evilly. "Just weakening Underland brick by brick. Starting," he looked at Hatter, "With your closest friends."**

**He nodded at the guards. They dropped the Hatter. "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough," he chuckled before he disappeared down the steps and out the door.**

"**What is he talking about?" asked Alice, looking over the balcony.**

"**We have to find the Queen," said the Hatter, his voice still a rough Scottish brogue.**

**The red knights had disappeared with the Knave and Underlandians were all coming out of their hiding spots. There were tears everywhere as the injured were tended to. **

"**There," said Alice, pointing to the Queen. She was standing, looking unhurt, but shook up none the less. Around he was a group of people including the Tweedles, McTwist, and Chessur, floating beside her.**

**The two of them rushed to the Queen, and she gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, you two are accounted for."**

"**Who isn't accounted for?" asked the Hatter urgently. His eyes, Alice noticed, were back to normal as was his voice, but it was obvious he was still stressed.**

"**We haven't yet found Thackery and Mallymkun," replied the Queen.**

**The Hatter gave a roar of rage. **

"**Oh dear," said the Chesire Cat, disappearing quickly to avoid the terrifying display.**

"**What on earth is the matter?" said the Queen in upset tones. Alice rushed to the Hatter and quickly took his face in her hands. She knew the gesture made him calmer. **

"**Hatter," she whispered, looking into his orange eyes. "Calm down. We can do nothing for them if you act like this."**

**The Hatter blinked rapidly. His eyes slowly returned to their natural green. "Of course. You're right Alice. As you so often are."**

"**What is wrong?" asked the Queen again, clearly not realizing what had happened.**

"**We think Stayne may have taken Mallymkun and Thackery, Your Majesty" said Alice, turning back to the Queen. "He said something about weakening Underland brick by brick."**

**The Queen looked surprised. "Oh dear. We must do something of course." **

"**I will go find them immediately," said Alice quickly.**

"**N-no," said the Hattter quickly. Alice looked at him in surprise. "I would rather you were not put into danger. I will, of course, immediately seek out my friends."**

**Alice looked back at the Queen. "We go together," she said firmly, still speaking to the Hatter.**

**The Queen nodded. "Fine then," said the Queen. "You must leave as soon as possible. Alice, get the Vorpel sword from your room. And Hatter…" she paused. "Well do whatever you need to be ready."**

**They both bowed quickly and turned to leave, however their attention was caught by a white knight rushing toward the Queen. **

"**You majesty," said the knight, bowing quickly. "We've found someone you might be interested in seeing."**

"**Thackery? Mally?" asked the Hatter hopefully.**

"**No," said the knight, glancing at the Hatter. "It's the Red Queen."**


	12. A Moment

The Red Queen was not much like Alice remembered her.

Her hair, which had once been perfectly set on top of her head to look like a heart, was now limp and frizzy. Her extremely large head was not held high like it used to be, instead, it hung slightly and she always had a dejected look on her face.

It was pathetic.

"He managed to break the chains that bound us together, you see," she was explaining to her sister. "I don't know how he was able to get all those red knights on his side, however. But one thing you must understand is that I had nothing to do with this, Miwana. In fact, once I found out that he was setting up an army, I tried to come and warn you." She looked at the destruction of the hall. "I was to late, obviously."

Alice glanced at the Hatter whose eyes were orange again. They seemed unable to stay at the green. She could tell that the Hatter didn't believe the Red Queen. Alice wasn't sure if she herself believed the Queen. How could Stayne have simply set up an army on his own? However, looking at the Red Queen's sad eyes and slumped shoulders, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. She found herself hoping that she was telling the truth.

"Very well, Iracebeth," said the White Queen after a time. "I do not think that you are behind all this. I will allow you to stay here under heavy observation."

Alice saw the Hatter shaking his head out of the corner of her eyes, but he said nothing.

Alice turned to the Hatter. "We have places to be," she said softly. "We should set out right away."

The Hatter nodded, then his eyes turned back to green. "I'm very scared for them Alice."

Alice shook her head. "Don't be. We'll find them."

* * *

The Hatter had all his most trusted weapons: his long sword and the hat pins he always kept stuck in his hat.

He was not worried. He knew that he was going to find his two best friends and soon enough they could all have tea together as usual. _And this time_, he thought, his eyes darkening,_ I will be running the Knave straight through the heart_.

The Hatter joined Alice on the path out of the castle. The moon was high and illuminated her. Despite the direness of the situation, he could not help but think of how especially beautiful she was, and his mind flashed back on the Moment they'd had on the lawn.

"_Have you ever thought about… love?"_

Now he would never think of anything else when it came to Alice.

Alice turned around to look at him seriously. "A knight reported that he saw them running into the woods." She pointed. "That way."

"The Red Queen's palace," said the Hatter.

"Has anyone been there since…?" Alice trailed off. The Hatter knew that she was talking about Frabjous day.

"No, it was abandoned," replied the Hatter quietly.

"Then that would be a good place to start, " said Alice. She began to walk, and after a moment, the Hatter followed.

The two traveled through the forest for a bit. The Hatter found himself lost in thought. On one side of his brain, he was thinking about his two good friends. On the other side of his brain, he was wondering about Alice. Had they had another Moment? Would they ever again?

_Certainly_, decided the Hatter observing the darkening forest around himself, _the forest reflects my mood._

* * *

Alice was exhausted. She felt both physically and mentally drained. Not only was she tired from walking, but also from the ball. Then, in her head, thoughts swirled around making her dizzy. Thoughts of worry weighed her down, and through that there were little twinges of sadness. Had the Hatter been about to tell her he loved her? Why, why did an attack have to happen? She wondered if she'd ever find out what he'd been about to say. The whole thought process made her extremely drained.

"Can we stop and rest for a bit?" she finally asked.

The Hatter looked back and could obviously see how exhausted she was. He also looked very tired. "Yes. You look like you can barely keep your eyes from closing."

He was so serious. How very… un-hatter like.

"I am quite tired," said Alice. She sat down beneath a tree and curled up against it. The Hatter laid down under a tree a few feet from her and placed his hat on his chest. Alice looked at him. His face looked slightly dejected, his forehead wrinkled and eyebrows puckered.

Alice turned onto he back and clsed her eyes, but she found she could not sleep. To many thoughts swirled in her head. She sighed in frustration. There was one thing that she simply had to say.

"If you and Queen Mirana hadn't hidden the revolt from me, maybe we would't be on this wild goose chase."

"Techinically we're on a wild hare and dormouse chase," muttered the Hatter. Alice could hear the hurt in his voice and she immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Hatter," she murmured softly.

"It's alright," he replied, just as quietly. "You're right, after all. We should have told you."

"Why-" Alice said, then paused.

"Why what?" prodded the Hatter.

She didn't want to make him feel bad again, but she did want to know. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was quiet for a moment, then the Hatter said, "well, the Queen didn't want to worry you, but I…"

He said nothing for a moment. Alice didn't prod. She knew him, he would tell her eventually.

"I didn't want to lose you again."

Alice's heart hurt suddenly. How had she not known that she would cause him so much pain by leaving?

"Why did you think I'd leave if I knew about the revolt?" she asked, wanting to know everything.

"Well, because every time you end up in Underland, Underland needs saving," he replied. "I, for one would find that extremely tiring."

Alice laughed a little. "Interestingly enough, I don't find it tiring at all. In fact, I like saving Underland." She paused. "Especially you."

There was quiet. "Why especially me?" asked the Hatter finally. His voice was as quiet as the soft wind.

Now or never, decided Alice. "Because… I love you Hatter."

Her eye were closed tightly as as she waited for him to say something. No response came and Alice could feel her heart breaking into a billion pieces. He didn't feel the same way after all. Then she heard his voice, very close, softly say "Alice."

Alice opened her eyes. The Hatter was on his knees beside her. She sat up and found their faces inches apart. Then, to her surprise, the Hatter closed the distance between them and their lips met.

It was beautiful and perfect. Both of them were timid at first (the Hatter was obviously nervous), but slowly the kiss became more passionate. Alice touched the Hatter's face and made sure he would not draw away. The Hatter wound his fingers into Alice's hair and placed his other hand on her lower back.

After this most perfect kiss, they both drew away. "I love you too Alice," said the Hatter. Then his eyes grew worried. "It that alright?"

"Hatter!" Alice laughed. "That's perfectly wonderful."

"Ah, excellent," he said smiling widely.

Alice kissed the Hatter once more. "Alright, I think I'll actually be able to sleep now," she said when they pulled away.

The Hatter kissed Alice gently on the forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered. He stood and then crossed back to his tree to sleep. Alice smiled. He was a gentleman.

* * *

"Time to wake up," said a dark voice.

Alice sat up and found several red spears pointed her direction.

"This is quite touching," said one of the Red Knights. He had the Hatter tied up. "You're boyfriend here tried to defend you."

There was chuckling from the other knights. "Bind her up. Stayne is looking forward to seeing his two old friends."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the long wait! I was at a friends house for the weekend and she had no wireless internet, which is interesting, because I thought everyone did. Oh well, it's up now.

Quick note, I bought the book version of the 2010 movie by T.T. Sutherland. I highly recommend it. There are some grammar errors, and obviously it's not nearly as good as getting to see Johnny Depp's facial expressions, but it is very much like the movie. So, if you are like me and are dying for another taste of Wonderland but can't afford to go to the movie (for a fourth time) get the book!

As always, please review. I love my reviewers so much!!!

Aras


	13. Making A Deal

Alice trudged along with her hands bound tightly behind her. She wished that she'd at least been about to keep her hands out. Then she could have held the Hatter's hand. It would have made her feel infinitely better.

The group of knights led them to the Red Castle. Alice couldn't help but stare at the place. After just a few years, it was already beginning to fall apart. She looked to the Hatter for an explanation, but he was gagged, so he couldn't have spoken anyway.

The doors were flung open and Alice and the Hatter were led through the dilapidated halls to the throne room. Stayne sat in the throne, looking disgustingly pleased with himself.

"I told you they'd come soon enough," said Stayne, standing and walking slowly towards them, his hands placed together in front of him. He walked straight up to Alice and touched her chin in order to lift her face to look in her eyes. The Hatter tried to yell through his gag and she wrenched out of his grip.

"It is so kind of you to join us Alice," muttered Stayne. "You get to see the destruction of your precious Underland."

"So you've kidnapped a hare and a dormouse," said Alice sarcastically. "You really are quite good at destroying."

"All part of the plan, love," he replied, sneering. He turned to the Hatter. "And if it isn't Tarrant." He ripped the gag out of the Hatter's mouth and the Hatter automatically gasped in fresh air. "How are you, old chum?"

Alice had never seen the Hatter's eyes a deeper orange. "I'm feeling better than you will when I've stabbed you through with your own sword," he said, his Scottish accent low and dangerous.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening any time soon, Tarrant," replied Stayne. "Come, both of you. I have something I want to show you."

They had no choice. Red knights followed with their spears just barely touch Alice and the Hatters backs. They followed Stayne to a small room off the throne room. It had a large desk and on the desk was a chess board with familiar pieces.

"Is that me?" asked Alice looking at one of the white figurines.

"Indeed," replied Stayne, smirking at it.

Alice noticed other pieces. Their was the Hatter, the White Queen, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Chessur, McTwisp. And in the center of the board, with a tiny cage covering them, was Mallymkun and Thackery.

"Let's make a bargain, shall we?" asked Stayne, rubbing his hands together menacingly.

"Alright," said Alice, standing taller and trying to look brave. He was after her, the Underland Champion, and she knew it. If it saved her friends, then she would give herself up. "You let the Hatter, Mallymkun, and the March Hare go, and you get me without a fight."

"Alice!" said the Hatter, but she looked at him and shook her head. It made her breath catch. His eyes were back to green and he looked so protective… but she must stand her ground.

"That wasn't quite what I was thinking," said Stayne, a smile curling on his lips. "I was thinking more along the lines of this." He turned back to his desk where the chess board sat. "I let you both go."

"What?" said Alice and the Hatter together in confusion.

"Yes. I let you go. Then you have two options," he smiled evilly. "You can go home, or you can continue on your rescue mission. If you choose the second, you have but one day to collect your friends. If you do not reach them in that day, I will send out the order to have them killed. They are located here," he pointed to a place on the chessboard, "in the Kutchin forest. A…" he paused thoughtfully "… friend of mine is the guard. If you can get past my guard, you all go free."

"And if we don't?" asked Alice, thinking that his proposition was a bit to easy.

"Well, then you're probably dead," replied Stayne grimly. "Of course, you could always just leave your friends and save yourselves."

"You're dumber than you look if you think that will happen," snapped Alice.

\

"Very well then," said Stayne. He turned to the knights. "Unbind them." He turned back to Alice and the Hatter. "Good luck."

* * *

Hatter watched Alice's determined face as the two of them hacked their way through the Kutchin forest. The way she could handle everything so well made him admire her so much. She could slay monsters and save her friends. All he did was make hats. It was amazing she could love a Hatter like himself.

"I just don't understand why he just let us go," said Alice for what seemed to Hatter the million and fifth time.

"I think I might," replied the Hatter. "Or I might think, or something like that."

Despite the terrible situation, Alice somehow managed a smile at his short spurt of madness. She took his hand. It was the first time they'd touched since their moment and the Hatter felt a sudden flutter just thinking about it.

"Why do you think he let us go?" asked Alice.

"He wants to tear apart Underland," said the Hatter simply. "If we save them, that's fine. But I'm sure that somehow, he will make it so that we cannot save them. Then, he is destroying the spirits of two of Underland's most important people."

Alice nodded, and the Hatter noticed that he sounded rather… sane. Odd.

"But we will save them," said Alice, determination in her voice. "We will bring them back safely and everything will be just fine."

The Hatter stopped and pulled Alice to a stop as well. "That is the Alice I fell in love with," he murmured softly. Alice blushed. He kissed he once softly, then they continued on.

"What sort of a guard do you think it is?" asked Alice. "I don't know if I'm looking forward to any 'friend' of Stayne's."

Hatter shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea. Nor have I the foggiest idea. I suppose whichever of those you find most convenient."

"You're more yourself," muttered Alice. "For a bit I thought I'd lost you. What with your temper and the way you didn't say anything really mad for several hours."

The Hatter shook his head. "You can't lose something if you know where to look for it."

"Which is why we haven't yet lost Thackery and Mallymkun," said Alice. "Because we know exactly where to look for it."

"Yes, excellently true."

* * *

Alice and the Hatter reached a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Sure enough, in the center of the clearing was a small cage and inside were Thackery and Mallymkun.

"So where's this guard?" murmured Alice.

As if on cue, a great shadow passed over the ground. Alice and the Hatter looked up to see a huge, leathery, black beast, with dark wings that blotted out the sun.

"Didn't I cut his head off?" asked Alice in horror looking up at the Jabberwocky.

The Hatter was looking up as well, his green eyes wide as saucers. "Well, I do often imagine things and believe that they actually happened, but I was practically positive that I did not imagine that particular event."

"You'd really think that if something's head was cut off, it would stay off," muttered Alice in disgust. Why did things have to be so complicated?

However, as the two looked at the Jabberwocky, they began to notice some rather distinct differences between the one Alice had slain and the one flying above them. This one was smaller, for one. There was a shorter snout on this Jabberwocky, and its wings curved differently.

"Is it a different one?" asked Alice.

"Well, as far as I know, there is more than one hatter in this world, probably more than one Alice, so, I suppose there can be more than one Jabberwocky," replied the Hatter, not sounding very happy about this.

Alice turned back around to the Hatter. "We need a plan. I don't want to have to fight this thing. It would be better to get in, get them and get out."

"Get out of where?" said Hatter dreamily, and Alice realized that he hadn't been listening at all. "I think it's a great plan Alice, but I just thought of something better."

And then, without another word, the Hatter dashed toward the cage in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

Perhaps it was madness, but wasn't that how they described him anyway? The _Mad_ Hatter?

The new Jabberwocky noticed him as soon as he ran out, just as he knew it would. The Jabberwocky swept toward him as he ran straight for the cage.

"Duck!" cried the Hatter, throwing himself flat as well.

"Jabberwocky!" cried the Hare. Then he realized what the Hatter meant and ducked as well.

The Jabberwocky flew right over the Hatter's head, flipping his hat off his head. His talons collided with the cage in the clearing and it broke open. Thackery and Mallymkun immediately began running toward Alice, who had jumped out of the trees with the Vorpal Sword held high. The Hatter scooped up his hat.

"Run!" shouted the Hatter quickly and unnecessarily, as everyone was already scattered in all different directions. As he had anticipated, the Jabberwocky followed him, screeching loudly. He ran wildly through the trees, his arms flapping to keep branches from hitting his face. Another screech came from behind him and he ducked once more. The Jabberwocky swept right over him and he turned around to run back to Alice.

Alice, Thackery, and Mallymkun were standing on the opposite side of the clearing gesturing wildly for the Hatter to run. The Jabberwocky screeched once more from behind her. He ran like a mad man (which, of course, he was) and jumped into the trees with the others.

"There," whispered Alice. The four of them jumped into a tall patch of grass and lay low. The Jabberwocky swept past them.

"You're crazy, you know," whispered Alice.

The Hatter threw Alice a winning smile. "Thank you, love."

The Jabberwocky was now quite far from them. They all ran, hunched over, in the opposite direction.

Once there was enough distance between them and the Jabberwocky, the four of them collapsed in exhaustion.

"That worked out a lot better than I expected it to," panted the Hatter.

"And a lot worse than I think Stayne expected it to," replied Alice.

The four all looked at each other and began to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I got this one up as early as I could because I kept you all waiting so long before (sorry!).

I got a question asking how many chapters this was going to be and I'll tell you honestly, I'm not really sure yet. I think at the end, though, you will all find a sort of pleasant surprise J.

Please review as always and great thanks to those of you that do review religiously. You're all marvelous, magnificent…. I'll think of more M words later.


	14. The Not So Foiled Plan

**A/N:** Ok, so I got a lot of people saying, "wait I'm really confused," and then I realized that there are just some times when I totally know what is going on in my head and I forget that other people would probably get very lost in there. So all of you that were like what the hell is Stayne up to? Your question is answered in this chapter.

I wrote a one shot about Margaret after her sister disappeared. It isn't necessary that you all read it, but I think A) you would enjoy it and B) it might be a good idea to read it.

As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've gotten a much better response than I ever expected. 244 reviews is absolutely Marvelous, Magnificent, and Miraculous (thanks for the M word, jcd4evea). I hope I can get to 300!

Aras

* * *

"And you are positive it was a Jabberwocky?" asked Queen Mirana.

"Aye!" cried the March Hare, tossing the teacup he was holding on the ground.

"I need some time to discuss this with my court," muttered the Queen. Alice turned to leave with Thackery and Mallymkun, but the Queen quickly said, "Alice, stay."

Chessur appeared and two courtiers that Alice did not know came through the door.

"I think I realize what Stayne is doing," muttered Queen Mirana. She looked closely at the Hatter and Alice. "He wanted you both to the Jabberwocky. And he wanted you to escape, so you could tell others. It is just as he said, he wishes to weaken us. Perhaps he believes that once I know of the Jabberwocky, I will give up my throne to him."

"Majesty," began Alice quickly, but the Queen held up one finger to show not to interrupt her.

"Or perhaps he believes that my most loyal followers will run scared."

"Never," muttered the Hatter in his low, dangerous voice.

"Either way, I see what he is doing," continued Mirana. "He wishes to tear apart my court. Weaken Underland. Then when I and Underland are most vulnerable," she looked up in worry, "he will take it."

"You majesty," said Alice quickly. "You know that will not happen."

The Hatter also stepped forward, taking Alice's hand to show he was right along with her. "We will stay with you through anything," he said firmly. "Or maybe nothing will happen after all, in which case we will stay with you through nothing. Wait, that can't possibly be right…"

Alice squeezed his hand and he trailed off.

The Queen was smiling, obviously touched by his speech, no matter how confusing it was.

"I'd prefer," drawled the Cheshire cat, his smile curling, "not to have to be under the rule of the Knave. My support is with you, Your Majesty."

Alice glanced at the two courtiers. They muttered a quick response, but somehow Alice was not convinced. Was the Queen perhaps right? Would she be abandoned by almost everyone but a few?

The Queen, however, didn't seem to catch the hesitancy in the courtiers voices. She smiled.

"Thank you all. It is good to know that if it comes to a war, I will have friends by my side."

* * *

The Red Palace at Salazen Grum was in an uproar.

"You let them live," hissed a Red Knight. He was an Ace card, Stayne's right hand man.

"I know I did," replied Stayne, moving pieces on his chess board calmly. "And now, everyone is about to know that I have the essential piece." He placed a miniature Jabberwocky on the board. "Very soon, the White Queen's precious Underlanders will turn on her to save their own skins."

He gathered up a handful of white pawns and placed them on the red side, turning them to face the white queen.

* * *

Alice realized that things would never necessarily be completely ordinary in Underland (or at least as ordinary as Underland got) with the threat of Stayne and the Jabberwocky weighing heavily in everyone's hearts. But she had hoped that things would at least be a little normal.

However, her life in Underland could not be normal with the Hatter acting the way he was. The Hatter had been rather silent all the time. He often locked himself up in his work shop, and no matter how everyone strained to hear, there was no sounds of him working on his hats. He came out seldom, mostly for meals and, of course, tea. However, he was subdued and didn't talk much.

Even around Alice he was… odd. He would occasionally glance at her and give her a small smile that would remind her of their time together in the woods. At other times, however, she wondered if he did still feel the way he'd confessed he did.

It was on a day nearly a week after they had saved their friends that Alice was found by the White Queen, staring at the brightly colored door that led into the Hatter's workshop.

"Something you wish to talk about dear?" asked the Queen quietly, so as not to let the Hatter know they were talking right outside his door.

Alice nodded and began to walk. "He told me he loved me," she said, after there was some distance between them and the door. "Everything seemed fine, but now… I'm worried, your majesty."

The Queen nodded. "I am as well. I think that there are some things going on in his mad but brilliant head that we will never quite comprehend."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you need to talk to him," suggested the Queen quietly. "No one could bring the Hatter back like you could."

Alice smiled in response to this. It was utterly true. There was one thing, however, that seemed to stop her.

"Don't you think that, perhaps, I should be more focused on preparing for the revolt?" she asked.

The Queen sighed and shook her head. "I refuse to let the revolt tear the two of you apart. The two of you are the only things that keep me going and I can't stand to see either of you upset." She touched Alice's cheek. "Go talk to him."


	15. Back to the Way Things Were

**A/N:** Ok, back to some fluff in this chapter.

I'm sorry I've been having so many troubles coming up with a consistent time to put up the chapters. I have been trying to put it up every morning, but things have been getting in the way, so I've ended up putting it up in the afternoons.

Please remember to review, we're coming in on 300!!!

Aras

* * *

"Nothing so far," said Alice, walking out onto the balcony where the Hatter stood watching the fields below. "It's been nearly a week, Hatter. When are you going to rejoin the real world?"

"I failed Alice," he murmured softly. "It's my fault, all this tension and worry and wondering. My fault that Thackery and Mallymkun were taken."

"Hatter!" cried Alice, grabbing his hands. "Don't ever say that."

"But it is," mumbled the Hatter. Then his voice broke into his angry Scottish brogue. "I should have killed that no good, cod marbling, rull shakling-"

"Hatter!" cried Alice once more in alarm at seeing his eyes change steadily to orange.

The Hatter looked around in surprise, as though he was seeing Alice for the first time. His face fell slightly. "I-I'm fine."

Alice gently reached up and took his face in her hands. He took her wrist and smiled sadly.

"Everything will be alright," whispered Alice softly. "You know that, don't you?"

The Hatter smiled a little. "I know."

It had been a while since the two had been so close. Alice had been starting to wonder if the Hatter still felt the way he had in the forest. Surely it hadn't changed.

"Doy you think you can think about something besides the revolt for a moment?" asked Alice softly.

The Hatter seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I suppose."

"I love you, remember?"

The Hatter's face lit up. "It seems like it's been a terribly long time since I heard that."

"Then, you still love me?" asked Alice softly.

"Why, Alice," said the Hatter in surprise. "Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I completely forget the way I feel about something."

Alice smiled and the Hatter seemed to take this as a good response. He gently kissed her. It was soft and kind. Alice's heart beat wildly as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, isn't this interesting," purred a sly voice. Alice and the Hatter pulled away to see Chessur's head floating nearby.

"Hello, Chess," said the Hatter cheerfully. Alice blushed and tried to step away. The Hatter, however, held her close, completely unashamed.

"I hope this means you won't be in such terrible spirits anymore," said Chessur, grinning widely.

"Perhaps," said the Hatter thoughtfully. "I suppose that my spirits will be somewhere in between terrible and good, as I can't exactly ignore the current threat against Underland, nor can I ignore how happy I am with Alice. So, I believe they will be somewhere in the middle. Of course on a day when I have particularly good tea, I suppose it will lean more towards the good, but on a day with rain, it might lean more towards the terrible and on a day-"

"Hatter," sighed Alice as his words became faster and faster. "You're rambling again." She didn't mention that she loved to hear his crazy ramblings. They meant he was feeling better.

He shook his head quickly. "So sorry. You know what I mean."

The Cheshire cat smiled coyly. "Yes, I do. Well then, I'll leave you to it."

He disappeared and Alice and the Hatter were left alone once more.

Alice turned back to the Hatter and smiled. "I wonder if we'll ever manage to go without being interrupted."

"And I wonder why a raven is like a writing desk. Alas, we may never know the answers to some questions."

Alice laughed then kissed him slowly.

The Hatter pulled away after a moment. "I think you're right Alice," he whispered. "Everything will be alright."

He kissed her once more.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and luckily nothing happened throughout Underland. The revolt was being mostly suppressed, and it seemed mostly normal in Underland. Or, at least, as normal as a country filled with mad people could get.

The Hatter found himself happier than he had been in a very long time. His days were spent in the sun with Alice by his side. His time included long tea parties with Alice, walks throught the garden with her, and, of course, many musings on riddles with no answers.

And yet, he could feel the unsettling throughout the castle. People whispered softly and would stop suddenly when the Hatter approached. Despite the fact that nothing had happened since Thackery and Malllymkun had been stolen, the Hatter could feel the revolt everywhere.

However, the Hatter chose to push the revolt to the back of his mind as most of the space in his head was once again occupied by thoughts of Alice.

When Alice and the Hatter were walking hand in hand, the Hatter could think of nothing but her smooth skin. When they spoke he thought of nothing but her gentle voice. Then he would end up babbling relentlessly of nothing until she laughed and smiled. In those cases he could thing of nothing but her smile and the way her pink lips curled up. And when they kissed, oh when they kissed, he thought of nothing but her body against him and her warm breath on his lips, his hands in her hair and her smooth hands against his face.

It was on a day when the two of them were sharing one of these Moments when a voice cried out, "hey, love birds!"

The two of them broke apart, Alice, as usual, looking slightly pink at their discovery. The two looked around for the discoverer and noticed Mallymkun on the ground at their feet.

"Ah, Mally, said the Hatter. "How are you enjoying this dovely lay?"

"Lovely day," corrected Mallmkun. "And apparently not as well as the pair of you."

Alice blushed and buried her face in Hatter's shoulder.

"You're probably right," said the Hatter cheerfully with a wide smile.

Alice laughed a little, although her face stayed hidden.

"Is there something you needed Mallymkun? A hat perhaps, or an M word, or maybe a jam spoon?"

"Actually Hatter," cut in Mallymkun. "The Queen was looking for you."

Alice's head popped up. "Has Stayne done something?"

"No, no," said Mallymkun quickly. "Just looking for a friendly chat I think."

"Oh," said the Hatter pleasantly. "Wonderful." He took Alice's hand and they began to walk towards the castle.

"Just the Hatter," said Mallymkun quickly.

The two of them looked at Mallymkun in surprise at the firmness in her voice. Hatter didn't like being away from Alice for long, but Mallymkun's face meant business.

Swiftly, the Hatter placed at kiss on Alice's forhead, then followed Mallmkun, his head full of wondering what could be so important.


	16. The Garden Tea Party

Once again, the Hatter was acting odd. Or, at least, odder than usual. He was always a little nervous around Alice. Not only that, but the majority of Alice's other friends kept looking at her and smiling secretively.

So, Alice had chosen to spend the day alone. It was sunny and beautiful and she chose to go back to the ballroom which was blinding with the sun streaming through the huge windows. Alice didn't mind, she thought it was quite beautiful.

She sat on the floor thinking of everything that had happened since her arrival. She had expected to come back and had normal days of tea parties and long debates with her slightly mad friends. She had never expected to come back, find herself in yet another war, and fall in love in the process.

"Alice?" called a soft voice through the room. "Is that you?"

Alice turned to the door where the Queen stood. "Oh, wonderful, it is you," she said, sweeping into the room.

"Your majesty," she said. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing very well," replied the Queen. She offered Alice her hand and Alice took it and was helped to her feet. "Especially now that I've found you."

The Queen held Alice's hand tight and led her from the ballroom. Alice looked curiously at the Queen.

"The Hatter is waiting to have tea with you in the garden," said the Queen, walking briskly.

"Oh," said Alice. There was something extremely odd about the brisk manner that the Queen was walking in, and the strange, secretive smile on her face. "Will you be joining us, Majesty?"

The Queen laughed a little. "Oh no, no, dear. I have a great many things to do."

"Oh," said Alice once more. They had reached the front doors. "Are you sure?"

"Go!" sighed the Queen, and she pushed her out the doors.

* * *

The Hatter had never been so nervous, or a least he couldn't remember ever being so nervous. In his pocket e tightly held a tiny box that was given to him by the Queen, and the box tightly held an Alice ring.

"Now, what do you say when Alice gets here?" asked Chessur calmly, lounging on the back of the Hatter's chair.

"Ask her why a raven is like a writing desk?" said the Hatter. He noticed that his voice was strangely whispery.

"No," sighed Mallymkun, hopping down from her spot on the teapot. "You compliment her. Girls like compliments."

"Oh yes!" said the Hatter happily. "I knew that."

"Then what do you need to do?" asked Chessur.

Before the Hatter could even use his best thinking skills on this question, the three heard a soft "Hatter?"

"Ooh!" cried the Hatter nervously. "She's coming!"

"I'm not even hear," said Chessur, disappearing in his slightly infuriating way. Mallymkun jumped off the table and ran away.

"Hatter?" called Alice's voice again.

The Hatter tried to answer and found that someone had stolen his voice. Odd. He didn't think it had left with Chessur and Mallymkun. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I'm here," he said, then smiled at finding that his voice had decided to come back just in time.

Alice walked around the bend and smiled at seeing him. He still couldn't help but love her smile.

"Ah, Alice!" said the Hatter. What had Mallymkun said? Oh yes, a compliment. "You look very Alice-like today." Hmm… not exactly the best compliment, he decided.

However, Alice seemed to take this in a good way. She smiled.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Why yes," said the Hatter happily. "Because when you look like yourself, which is all of the time, you are probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Better.

Alice smiled again. "Hatter, that was very sweet."

The Hatter smiled and gestured for her to sit. She did so.

"Would you like some tea with your sugar?" asked the Hatter, holding up the teapot. Wrong again, he thought. "I mean-"

"Yes, I would," interrupted Alice.

The Hatter smiled. At least Alice understood him. People usually didn't. He poured her tea and then dumped the sugar in. Alice thanked him and for a moment they sipped their tea in silence.

The nerves were getting to him again. He clutched the box again, but couldn't seem to bring himself to pull it out. He fingered the box for a moment, then took a deep breath, preparing himself when Alice said "I have a new riddle for you."

The Hatter quickly grasped at the new topic and for a few moments, the two discussed riddles. Alice smiled and laughed at all of the Hatter's ideas and thoughts. However, he was starting to lose thoughts of the ring in his pocket. His nerves were getting the better of him.

Perhaps there would be a better day for the conversation.

Then, as if to prove the Hatter right, the two of them heard footsteps. They turned toward the entrance to the garden.

There, standing at the entrance was someone the Hatter had never seen before. She had fair skin and the same eyes as Alice. Sadly, she wore no hat on her blonde curls.

The Hatter heard a sharp intake of breath beside him and he looked curiously at Alice. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and her eyes looked strangely watery. He hoped that she had not sprung a leak.

There was quiet throughout the garden. Finally, Alice spoke.

"Margaret?"

**End Of Part One**

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, that ends this particular story. Don't worry though, I will be coming up with a Part Two very soon. Keep your eyes open, I will be calling it Saving Underland.

I'd just like to thank everybody for the reviews and the support. I am forever grateful to all of you.


End file.
